


Call Me Nik or Niky!

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Memories, Sex, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Sequel to the story "The Life that Seven Never Had"





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank BaeLanna very much. She helped to translate my German text into English. Many Thanks.

Seven woke up sweating. Confused, she looked around and found that she was in sick bay.

Before she could sit up, the doctor came to her joyfully.

"Ah, you've woken up. You've been worrying me a lot the last few days" he babbled cheerfully. Then he helped Seven to sit up.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused. What happened? "Seven asked in a dry, husky voice.

"Oh, you became hurt on an away mission and I treated you. However, a virus had crept into your body, so as soon as you left sick bay, it developed and spread throughout your body. You then collapsed in your alcove."

"I died" said Seven softly.

"Oh, no, no. You had a strain of flu. You've been lying delirious in sick bay for the last few days. Your nanoprobes were disabled. I had to replicate a new supply of nanoprobes, which took a long time. I needed about 30 million nanoprobes. And unfortunately, I had no antidote to your flu. I'm so sorry. It was only when I injected you with the new nanoprobes that your health improved" the doctor said honestly.

"No, I died. I experienced it." Seven said with a little more emphasis than before.

"Hm ... no, luckily that did not happen. You certainly experienced a fever dream which would have felt very real from your high fever. But do not worry, my tricorder indicates that you are doing better now. However, I would like to keep you here for one more day before sending you back to your alcove to regenerate."

Seven nodded and sank back onto the biobed.

Could everything she had just experienced in the past months have been a fever dream? The Ranch, Kathy, the Kids, and her own Death?

But everything was so real!

How could she handle all this, now that she was back on Voyager?

Seven dropped her eyes in exhaustion and took a deep breath. A life without Kathy and the children, their friends and the animals they had held so dear to their hearts? How could that be? Would it still be a life worth living?

She had experienced, learned and lived so much. She was loved and appreciated. But now that she was back on Voyager, she would be lonely again. She had suddenly lost everything she loved and that had mattered to her. How could she go on living? How could she go back to work and be the same old ex-drone again?

Before Seven could think about her situation, she fell asleep with fatigue. Unfortunately, she did not wake up from her sleep on the ranch. No, her sleep was dreamless.

**************

When she awoke a few hours later and found herself in sick bay, small, soft tears began to run down her cheeks. She wiped them with her hand and was aware that she did not use a handkerchief. She immediately remembered Rosi, who showed her how to clean her nose, and immediately she was overcome with a sense of loneliness.

Seven cautiously slid down from the biobed. The sheet fell off her body and she stood naked with shaky legs in sick bay.

Seven looked down - yes, there were all her implants again. Again, from the outside she appeared to be Seven of Nine, but inside, she knew she was no longer the same woman anymore. She had changed over the last few months on the ranch. She was no longer Borg and she did not need her implants anymore. Except, here and now she needed them, and she began to loathe them, feeling they were no longer a part of her. They were now only annoying and necessary to survive. But did she want to live like this?

Seven bent down, picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her body, just as Kathy had shown her how to do after taking a shower.

Since the doctor was not present and the sick bay lights were dimmed, Seven guessed that it was already the gamma shift.

She felt she needed a shower. But if she used the bathroom adjacent to sick bay, she might unintentionally re-activate the doctor. Seven knew that she wanted to be alone right now, and not have to deal with the doctor.

Her biosuit lay on a shelf not far from her biobed, but Seven did not like the idea of putting it on. Quietly, she left sick bay barefoot, and with only her sheet clothing her.

She didn't know where she wanted to go, but her basic idea was, first, leave sick bay, and then continue down the hall. When she stood in front of the Turbolift and waited for it to open, she hoped that no one was in it.

A short time later, the Turbolift door opened and Seven was relieved that no one was there.

Following a new idea, she instructed the computer to take her to Cargo Bay 1. Once there, she made sure that no crewman was present, before quietly sneaking towards the Delta Flyer and entered the opening sequence on the shuttle door. With a hiss, the door opened and Seven slipped into the Delta Flyer.

She walked purposefully into the back of the shuttle and towards the shower unit. She replicated a bath towel, a washcloth, underwear and clothes.

In the shower unit crewman could choose between both a hydro and a sonic shower. Everyone on Voyager knew how much the Captain hated sonic showers, therefore a hydro shower had also been installed onto the Delta Flyer. These installations were not common.

Seven chose the hydro shower because she enjoyed the water on her skin. After the shower, she wrapped herself in the bath towel and lay down on the bed.

Her thoughts returned to her last shared shower with Kathy.

************************************************** ********

First, they had lathered each other and touched each other gently, until Kathy's long, slender fingers had slipped between Seven's legs, Kathy winking at Seven.

"I have to lather up all your body parts" she had said cheeky.

However, she had no soap on her fingers. They dived through Seven's labia and gently rode over her clit, rubbing it. Seven moaned and leaned against the shower screen, enjoying Kathy's attention.

Then Kathy pulled her hand from Seven's clit and her head bent down to Seven's breasts, her lips sucking against Seven's stiff nipples. She then looked at Seven lovingly and playfully. Seven opened her eyes and nodded encouragingly to Kathy.

Kathy sat on her heels and lifted Seven's leg over her shoulder. Then she put her mouth on Seven's labia and slid her tongue slowly through it. Seven moaned softly and put her hands on Kathy's head, pressing her a little closer towards herself.

Kathy took that as an invitation, and licked through Seven's labia lips up to her clit. There she licked, sucked and nibbled Seven before sliding slowly down, wetting her tongue with Seven's juices, and then licking them up with relish. After a while, she replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, gently pushing them into Seven's pussy.

Seven groaned deeply, "Oh, yeah…", her breathing becoming more ragged as Kathy tenderly fucked her with her fingers, her mouth stimulating her clit. Kathy continued to lick, suck and nibble.

Seven's orgasm built up more and more. Her body trembled with tension and she groaned deeply in ecstasy as her orgasm rolled over her.

Kathy continued to lick her until Seven pulled her up and kissed her deeply and passionately.

*******************

Tears ran down Seven's cheeks as she thought back to that morning. Her body and soul ached at the memory, realizing that none of it had been real, and that it would never happen again. Seven cried herself to sleep.


	2. Where is Seven?

The next morning, Captain Kathryn Janeway entered sick bay. The doctor had told her yesterday that Seven was feeling better and that she was awake, but she had fallen asleep again and thus could not have visitors.

Kathryn had therefore postponed her visit until this morning. She wanted to say 'Hello' to Seven before she started working and to make sure that she was feeling better.

Over the previous week, when Seven had not been doing well, being unresponsive with a high fever in sick bay, Kathryn had been very worried about her. She had come by sick bay several times a day to check on Seven.

Seven had eventually suddenly woken up and had looked directly at the Captain, saying in a low and hoarse voice "Thank you". Afterwards, she had fallen immediately unconscious, her health not having improved.

Kathryn was a little happier when the doctor had finally finished replicating the required nanoprobes and had improved Seven's condition within a short time.

To Kathryn's surprise, she found sick bay empty. Neither the doctor nor Seven could be seen when she entered.

"Computer, activate the EMH", she asked the computer.

Immediately, the doctor materialized and spoke his usual greeting, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency ... oh Captain, I wish you a good morning. How can I help you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I wanted to visit Seven before my shift today, but she is not here. Can you tell me where she is?" Kathryn asked, a little annoyed.

The doctor turned in surprise and looked around sick bay for Seven. Then he looked at the captain and shrugged.

"Actually, Seven should still be here. I told her that I wanted to keep watching her and that afterwards she could return to her alcove to regenerate. Obviously, she has already woken up."

Kathryn tapped her communicator, "Captain Janeway to Seven". Nothing happened. Kathryn tried again, "Seven, please respond." However, Seven did not answer on the second call.

"Computer, where is Seven of Nine?" Kathy asked the computer.

The computer emotionlessly announced, "Unknown."  
Kathryn sighed deeply and frowned worriedly.

"Damn it."

The doctor looked at her in surprise as the captain looked at him grimly.

"Computer, scan the ship for Seven's Borg signature" she ordered the computer, now a little more energetically.

"The scan did not yield a result" the computer reported a short time later.

"Computer, what does that mean?" Kathryn asked, now very annoyed.

"The scan did not yield a result" repeated the computer again.

Kathryn looked at the doctor. "That's crazy. Seven cannot have disappeared, right?" She asked helplessly. The doctor looked worried but did not know how to help.

Kathryn tapped her communicator again, "Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Commander Tuvok"

"Tuvok here, Captain, what can I do for you?"

Kathryn told her security officer that Seven had disappeared and that she now wanted Tuvok and his security team to launch a ship-wide search for her. Tuvok immediately confirmed her request and signed off.

"Captain Janeway to all senior officers. Seven has disappeared. Whoever sees or meets her, please inform me immediately." The officers all similarly confirmed her request regarding a sighting of Seven.

The captain once again looked at the doctor, said goodbye, and briskly left sick bay to begin her shift on the bridge.

***************

As the captain ordered all senior officers to search for Seven, B'Elanna was on her way to Cargo Bay 1 to carry out repairs, which had arisen on its last away mission, to the Delta Flyer.

She was all the more astonished when the shuttle door opened in front of her and she saw Seven inside the Delta Flyer. She had not expected that. And she had much less expected to see Seven looking so very different. She had her hair down, in a loose braid, and was wearing a wide, white shirt, which was stuck over the front of her stomach, into the pants she was also wearing. Her feet were bare, and so she didn't seem that tall either.

Seven had just replicated a plate of food and when she turned around, she looked at B'Elanna in surprise. She spoke shyly, "Good morning, B'Elanna. Would you like something to eat?"

B'Elanna looked at her, speechless. Only after a moment, after Seven had sat down at the table and had already pushed a little scrambled egg into her mouth, did B'Elanna find her tongue again.

"Seven, what are you doing here? Do you know that the Captain is looking for you? And, that actually, the whole ship is looking you?" She asked Seven incredulously.

Seven looked at B'Elanna, and with her mouth full she replied, "Hm ... No, I did not know that. But as you can see, I'm having breakfast." She then swallowed her scrambled eggs, picked up another bite with her fork and shoved it into her mouth.

B'Elanna looked at her, stunned. Seven had never behaved so commonly, and had just responded with her mouth full? What was going on here? Had B'Elanna stumbled into a wormhole and woken up in a parallel universe?

B'Elanna sat down at the table and looked at Seven. Seven swiftly took some scrambled egg on the fork and handed it to B'Elanna. B'Elanna absently picked up the fork and slid it into her mouth.

Completely surprised at how good it tasted, she groaned softly in pleasure. Seven got up and went to the replicator and ordered a new portion of scrambled eggs, along with a new fork. She then sat back at the table and placed the fork and new portion of food in front of to B'Elanna. B'Elanna immediately took the fork and eagerly ate her portion of scrambled eggs while Seven smiled at her and continued to eat her own food.

"Seven, that was the tastiest scrambled egg I've ever had. Not even my grandma's scrambled eggs have ever tasted that good, and she is really one of the best cooks I know. How did you do it?" B'Elanna asked curiously.

"I entered the required ingredients into the replicator interface, modifying the replicator recipe and * tadaaaaa *, scrambled eggs emerged." As Seven called Tadaaaaa loudly, smiling widely, she arranged her hands into the required exclamatory posture. Luke had made this Tadaaaaaaaaa a hit and Seven had adapted it.

B'Elanna almost choked upon hearing the loud exclamation of "Tadaaaaaaaa", and blinked her eyes several times. She could only think of several possibilities of what could be wrong with Seven, but none of them was very reasonable.

"Seven, did you just say 'Tadaaaaaaa'?" asked B'Elanna. "No, forget it. So the scrambled eggs are really delicious. Where did you get the recipe from?"

Seven's face darkened a little, but it was just enough for B'Elanna to see.

"A good friend taught me" she said softly. "Please do not call me Seven anymore. Please call me Nik or Niky. I prefer those."

B'Elanna blinked in confusion at Seven, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. What was wrong with Seven?

"Seven, are you alright? Shall we go to sick bay?"  
"No, please B'Elanna, I'm fine. I do not need the doctor. I'm serious. I just had a dream while I was sick. The doctor called it a fever dream. But for me, it was more than that. For me it was a dream that felt very real and in this dream, I lived and loved. I have changed and now how can I put it? I ... I'm no longer the Seven you all know. I am no longer the ex-drone. I'm more myself now. Just Nik or Niky. Do you understand that?" Seven gently asked B'Elanna.

B'Elanna thought about it for several moments and then nodded her head.

"Okay, I think I understand."

"Good, thank you. Would you do me a favor?"

"Hm ... it depends. What would you like?" Asked B'Elanna.

"I would like to stay here for a while and think about everything. Could you please not tell anyone where I am?" 

"Um, Sev... I mean Nik, I can't do that. The captain has asked us all if we meet you or find you to tell her right away. If I don't and she realizes, she will be really mad at me. I would rather not risk that."

"B'Elanna, I'm only asking you for a short time. I can't and do not want to talk to the captain right now. Only for today, okay?" Seven put on a winning smile and B'Elanna wavered.

"Okay, okay, stop it. I won't tell anyone you're here, as long as you report to the Captain by noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you B'Elanna, you are a sweetheart." Seven put her hand on B'Elanna's hand and squeezed it lightly.

B'Elanna looked down at her hand and then at Seven. "Thanks, but don't thank me yet. You know the captain, she'll soon find out where your hiding. Why exactly are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, I was just looking for a place where I could think in peace." Seven answered, picking up the dishes and putting them in the replicator.

"What are you doing here?" She asked B'Elanna to distract herself.

"Oh, I'm here to do some repairs to the Delta Flyer. Do you want to help me?"

Seven thought for a moment, "No, I need time to think. But do not let that distract you from working" Seven finished before laying down on the bed and closing her eyes.

B'Elanna looked at Seven in amazement. There had never been a moment since she had known Seven that Seven had not interfered with her work by arrogantly asserting her superior intellect. And since when did Seven lie down to think? Seven was probably right - she had changed. B'Elanna shrugged her shoulders, picked up her toolbox and turned to concentrate on the repairs she needed to complete.


	3. Changes

Seven thought for a while about what she should do first. She knew that she did not want to return to astrometrics. At the ranch she had learned that she loved baking and cooking with Rosi. Even serving the food to the holidaymakers had been fun. At present, she could no longer imagine how she could find fulfillment in the analysis of stellar cartography. No, astrometrics was no longer a place she wanted to work.

But what did she want to do?

She didn't want want to return to Cargo Bay 2 either. It seemed to her that she had not regenerated for more than a year, and she did not like the idea of having to do it again. No, Cargo Bay 2 was not a place she wanted to be. Everything about that place made her feel bad. She needed another place to live. But was there another place on Voyager for her? Did she still want to live here?

After thinking about it for an hour, she sat up and watched B'Elanna during the repairs. In the past, she would have walked straight up to the Lieutenant and offered her help. They had been together often, but at that time Seven did not know that her way of interacting with people annoyed them or made them uncomfortable. By now she knew so much more about how to interact with other people and how to make friends quickly.

Seven got up quietly from bed, walked over to the replicator and entered the formula of her favorite soda. She then replicated two glasses full and went to B'Elanna.

"Would you like some?" She asked, holding out to B'Elanna a glass of lemonade. B'Elanna took the glass and had a sip. "Wow, Sev ... I mean Nik, this tastes great. Thank you."

Seven sat down on the floor next to B'Elanna and smiled shyly at her. "How are you getting on with the repairs?" She asked politely.

B'Elanna took another sip of the lemonade, put down the glass and turned back to her work.

"I'm making good progress. How about you?"

"Yes, me too. I ... do you think there's a way to get your own quarters here?"

B'Elanna stopped working for a moment and looked at Seven, considering the question. 

"Hm ... as far as I know, all the quarters on Voyager are occupied. But there are always crewmen who move in together, enabling some quarters to become vacant. So yes, I think there's a way to get lodgings. Do you want quarters for yourself?"

Seven nodded her head, but said nothing more.

"Hm ... Chakotay is the best person to go to, he has the overview of all crew quarters. He can tell you best if a room is available. I'm curious, why did you not ask for quarters before?"

"I never felt the need for a room before, for only myself. But as I said, I've changed and now I find the idea of going back to Cargo Bay 2 uncomfortable."

"Oh, I can understand that. Cargo Bay 2 is pretty uncomfortable. I hope you get your own quarters" B'Elanna smiled at Seven and wondered how she was getting along so well with the younger woman.

"Thank you B'Elanna." Seven smiled back at her. She then got up, picked up a padd and sat down at the table.

***************************************

Message to: Captain Janeway  
From: Seven of Nine

Captain, I heard that you are looking for me. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you. I'm fine, please do not worry. However, I need some time to be alone so that I can think about some things concerning my life. I would like to continue this message by informing you of my desire to resign from my service in astrometrics. I'll let you know in due time which other post on Voyager is for me. Until then, I thank you for everything and hope to have your understanding.

Seven of Nine

*****************************************

After sending the message, Seven wrote another message to Commander Chakotay requesting her own quarters.

When these two messages were sent, Seven felt relieved, though she was curious what would happen next. Would the captain accept her resignation, or would she try to talk to her and persuade her to continue working in astrometrics? Would Commander Chakotay find a place for her? How would things continue?

Seven thought that waiting for an answer to her messages would be exhausting, so she said goodbye to B'Elanna and left the Delta Flyer. With most of the crew still working the alpha shift, Seven decided to visit the mess hall and see Neelix. She already had an idea of what type of work she would like to do next, and was curious if her idea would be met with open ears, or if the opposite would be the case.

*****************************************

While Seven was walking to the mess hall, Kathryn received her message. She had to read it several times before she understood it, but the message was unclear as to why Seven wanted to give up her work in astrometrics. What was wrong with her?

But before Kathryn could think any further about what was going on, her ready room door buzzer sounded.

"Come in" she called, a little annoyed, and when she saw that it was Chakotay, she sighed deeply.

"What is it, Commander?" She asked him.

"I just received a message from Seven. Since you're looking for her, I thought I'd let you know that she had contacted me." He answered.

"I have also just received a message from Seven. She has told me that she is fine, but that she wants to give up her post in astrometrics. What did she write to you?"

Chakotay looked at her in surprise. "She quit her job?"

"Yes, she has. I'd just like to know why she has done that. But she has asked me to give her time to think about some things in her life. If you ask me, there's something going on. So what did she say to you?" Kathryn asked again, hoping that it would not be more trouble.

"Oh, Seven asked me to give her a room. She said that she no longer wants to live in Cargo Bay 2, she would like to have her own quarters. Before I answer her, I wanted to discuss it with you. It looks like all quarters are actually taken. Seven, however, is a senior officer and so by technical means, she has long since been due quarters. I'm surprised she did not ask for them sooner."

Kathryn nodded at Chakotay as she stepped onto the platform where her coffee pot stood on a small table. She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Chakotay before pouring her own cup.

She then sat down on the sofa and looked at Chakotay.

"What do you think is going on, why does Seven no longer wish to work in astrometrics, and why does she now want her own quarters?" Chakotay asked curiously as he sat down on the sofa with Kathryn.

Kathryn sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of her nose before answering.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out. I hope Seven is okay. Earlier, when I had wanted to see Seven in sick bay but she was not there, the doctor had said that she had had a dream when she was sick. She had mentioned that she had dreamed of having died. If that dream was very realistic, I think maybe that's why Seven is behaving like this. Whatever it is, I'll find out."

"Do you accept her resignation from astrometrics?"

"No, I'll only accept it if she can give me a real reason for it. In the meantime, what do you think of us giving her one of the VIP quarters? All other quarters are full, right? And as soon as another lodging becomes available, she can move in there. What do you reckon?" Kathryn asked her commander.

"That's a good idea. I'll send Seven a message immediately. Will you answer her as well?"

"I still have to think about it. I know Seven, if I do it wrong, she'll react stubbornly and become silent, and then I won't be able to achieve anything with her. So I'll need to think about it for another moment."

"Okay, then I'll leave you alone" Chakotay said, getting up and leaving the ready room.

Kathryn groaned deeply again and then thought about what she should write in a message to Seven.

**************************************

Message to: Seven of Nine  
From: Captain Janeway

Seven, I have received your message, but I am very surprised that you want to give up your post in astrometrics. Before I can accept your resignation, I need more information. I therefore ask you to meet me in my ready room to discuss the matter further with me.

Captain Janeway


	4. The Mess Hall

When Seven entered the mess hall, she noticed immediately that only a few crewmembers were present. The crewmembers who had seen Seven step into the mess hall looked at her in surprise. Seven, however, smiled shyly at them and walked to the counter Neelix was working on.

"Hello, Mr. Neelix"

Neelix looked surprised next to his cooking pot by these words and smiled at Seven joyfully.

"Seven, how nice to see you. You look good, are you feeling better again?" He spoke cheerfully.

Seven gave him a friendly look. "Yes, Mr. Neelix, I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking. I have come because I wanted to ask you if I could help you today in the mess hall?"

Neelix looked surprised at Seven and frowned slightly. But his friendly face returned quickly and Seven nodded cheerfully.

"Yes, of course you can help me. What sort of help are you thinking of?" He asked, coming out of the kitchen and joining Seven. As he studied her from top to bottom, his eyes remained fixed on Seven's bare feet.

Seven followed his gaze, but she could not see the wrong thing. She was so used to running barefoot on the ranch that she no longer often thought of putting on socks and shoes. Only when driving, riding and mountain hiking did she wear socks and shoes. Otherwise, she loved being barefoot most of the time.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Neelix?" She asked Neelix.

"Well, Seven you look so different than usual. What happened to your bio-suit and your shoes?" The Talaxian asked curiously.

"I do not like my bio-suit anymore and I forgot to wear my shoes. Wait ... " Seven walked over to the replicator and replicated a pair of woolen socks, which she immediately put on.

"Better?" She asked.

Neelix looked at her in amazement "Hm ... well, if you feel comfortable with them. What would you like to do?" He asked again.

Seven gave him another friendly smile before answering.

"I thought maybe I could help with food preparation, I could also bake a cake as well. I could serve, clean, rinse, and clean the kitchen. I could help you with anything you need help with"

Neelix looked at her speechlessly.

"Mr. Neelix? Please, I know that this is an unusual request from me, but I really want to help you. I have learned to cook and bake and I would like to use what I have learned, and here in the mess hall would be the perfect place. I promise you that I will not stand in your way and I will follow your instructions as long as they are reasonable." Seven almost begged Neelix. But she did not care, the only thing that mattered was that Neelix would agree to her request.

Neelix noticed how desperately Seven was asking if she could help him in the mess hall, and since she was so ardent in her wish, how could he refuse her request?

"Of course you can help me. But what about your work in astrometrics, aren't you needed there?"

Seven lowered her head and answered quietly, "I informed the captain that I would like to give up my post in astrometrics. I have not received an answer yet, but I do not want to work there anymore."

"You quit your job? Why?" Neelix asked, alarmed.

"Mr. Neelix, it is a very private decision. Please do not ask me further. Should I collect the dishes and rinse them?"

Without waiting for an answer from Neelix, Seven grabbed a tray and went over to the individual tables, collecting the dishes that had not yet been cleared. Neelix watched her. A single thought circled around his mind, "Please, don't let any trouble come of this," he asked the gods of his people.


	5. Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am very sorry, but my good friend BaeLanna can no longer translate my stories from German into English. But I wanted to tell you the rest of the story. With the Google Translator (https://translate.google.com/) you can translate the story into English. I hope you are not angry with us since we continue to tell the story in German. Please tell me if it's okay. if it's too disturbing to translate the story, I can translate it with the translator too. but I do not know how good or how bad the translation will be.

Nachdem die Mittagszeit der Alpha Schicht beendet war, legte Kathryn ihre Arbeit im Bereitschaftsraum zu Seite. 

Leider hatte sich Seven immer noch nicht auf ihre Nachricht gemeldet und sie wurde je mehr Zeit verging immer ungeduldiger. Kathryn entschloss sich daher auf der Brücke einige Zeit vorbei zu schauen. Zurzeit glitten sie durch einen ziemlich ruhigen Raum, so hatte sie seit Tagen an Mannschaftberichte und anderen Papierkram gesessen, um liegen gebliebenes auf zu arbeiten. 

Doch seit Seven heute Morgen aus der Krankenstation verschwunden war, ihr diese merkwürdige Nachricht gesendet hatte und jetzt aber nicht auf Kathryns Nachricht antwortete oder sich bei ihr meldete, wurde Kathryn zu unruhig um weiter Berichte durchzuarbeiten. 

Gerade als sie ihren Bereitschaftsraum verlassen wollte, ertönte der Summer der Tür. 

„Komm herein“ rief sie und Tuvok trat in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. 

„Tuvok, was gibt es neues?“ fragte sie ihn.

„Captain ich habe eben Seven in der Messe getroffen, ich dachte sie würde immer noch gern wissen wo sie ist. Sie scheint dort schon seit einigen Stunden zu sein und Mr. Neelix zu helfen“ antwortete Tuvok leidenschaftslos. 

„In der Messe?“ fragte Kathryn überrascht „Sie hilft Neelix?“ 

„Ja, Captain. Das ist richtig.“

„Aber warum?“ fragte Kathryn verwirrt.

„Captain das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, ich denke es wäre logisch sie das selbst zu fragen. Ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass sie sich in der Messe wohl fühlte und gern Mr. Nellix bei seinen täglichen Arbeiten in der Messe half. Ich habe sie angesprochen und ihr ausgerichtet dass Sie sie suchen und gern sprechen wollen. Seven erwiderte das sie das schon wüsste, jedoch gerade voll mit dem Mittagsgeschäft beschäftigt sei.“

„Danke, Tuvok. Ich denke ich sollte mal runter zu Messe gehen und selbst nach Seven schauen.“ Antwortete Kathryn und ging zu Tür. 

Gemeinsam traten die Beiden auf die Brücke und Kathryn informierte Chakotay das sie in der Messe sei. 

Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeitskonsole zu. 

Kathryn betrat den Turbolift und wies ihn an, sie auf Deck zwei zu Messe zu befördern. Kurze Zeit später trat sie aus dem Turbolift und betrat die Messe. In der Messe war noch reges Treiben, da die Mittagessenzeit für viele Crewmitglieder noch nicht beendet war. In den ganzen Trubel hätte sie beinahe Seven übersehen. Erst nachdem sie 2-3 mal in ihre Richtung geschaut hatte und sich wunderte, das sie diese junge Frau nicht kannte, erkannte sie das es Seven war. 

Seven hatte ihre Haare zu einen lockeren Geflecht nach unten gebunden und trug einen schwarze Schürzte um ihren Körper gewickelt. Sie lächelte gerade ein Fähnrich zu und plauderte ein wenig, während sie das Geschirr einsammelte und es auf den Tablett arrangierte. 

Gerade als sie zurück in die Küche gehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf Kathryn. Kathryn sah von dort wo sie stand Seven ebenfalls an. Bevor sie aber Seven zu lächeln konnte, wandte sich Seven abrupt um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Dort stellte sie das Tablett auf einen freien Tisch ab und verließ fluchtartig die Messe auf der anderen Seite. 

Verschiedene Crewmitglieder hatten das mitbekommen und schauten Seven neugierig hinterher. 

Kathryn schritt schnell in die Richtung in die Seven geflohen war. Sobald sie aus der Messe heraus war, nahm ihr Schritt an Geschwindigkeit zu und beinahe joggte sie hinter Seven her. 

Gerade bevor Seven den Turbolift betreten konnten, kam Kathryn bei ihr an und legte ihre Hand auf Seven Schultern. Seven zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen und versteifte sich. Kathryn merkte dies sofort und ließ ihre Hand von Seven Schulter sinken. 

„Seven, warte bitte. Ich wollte schon den ganzen Morgen und Vormittag mit dir sprechen. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?“ fragte Kathryn sie besorgt. 

Seven drehte sich zu ihr um, senkte jedoch ihren Kopf. Sodass Kathryn ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnten. 

Seven Herz pochte wie wild und in ihren Kopf rauschte es. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass das erste Treffen mit ihrem Captain so verlaufen sollte. Sie wusste das der Captain nie zum Mittagessen in die Messe kam und daher war sie sich sicher gewesen, das sie in der Messe sicher vor den Captain wäre. 

Doch nun stand sie hier vor ihr und erwartete eine Antwort, auf die Seven keine hatte oder keine geben wollte. Was sollte sie nur tun? 

Seven merkte wie sich die Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und um Freigabe bettelten. Sie wagte es nicht ihren Kopf zu heben und ihren Captain anzusehen. Sie war sich sicher, sobald sie den Captain ansehen würde, würden alle Erinnerungen an Kathy und ihre gemeinsame Zeit sie überwältigen und sie würde zusammen brechen und hoffnungslos wie ein Kind weinen. 

„Seven? Was ist los?“ fragte Kathryn noch einmal sanfter und ihr Ton war besorgt. 

Seven schluckte den Kloß in ihren Hals hinunter, wischte mit ihrer Hand über ihre Augen, dann sah sie auf und direkt in das Gesicht ihres Captains. Die Augen des Captains sahen sie besorgt an und Seven wusste es. Sie war schon immer fähig gewesen, ihren Captain zu lesen und ihre Stimmungen und Gefühle an ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Körperhaltung abzulesen. 

Vieles daran erinnerte sie an Kathy. 

Seven setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf und ahmte so Kathy nach, die immer ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzte, selbst wenn ihr nicht danach war. Es war ein Täuschungsmanöver gewesen, welches Seven irgendwann adaptiert hatte. 

„Hallo“ sagte sie schüchtern an den Captain gerichtet. Dann senkte sie wieder ihren Kopf, weil sie merkte, wie sich Tränen langsam ihren Wangen hinunter einen Weg bahnten. 

Kathryn hatte natürlich das verräterische Glitzern in Sevens Augen bemerkt. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand unter Sevens Kinn und hob es hoch. Und ja, dort liefen langsam Tränen Seven Wangen hinunter. Kathryn fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos, Angesicht der Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste was mit Seven los war und wieso sie weinte. 

„Seven, bitte begleite mich in meinen Bereitschaftsraum, ich würde gern wissen was los ist und wieso du eben vor mir weggelaufen bist. Ja?“ fragte Kathryn besorgt. 

Seven wich ein Stück vom Captain zurück. Es war einfach zu viel sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren und zu wissen, dass sie nicht Kathy war. Dass sie nur ihr Captain war und nicht die Frau, die sie so sehr liebte und vermisste. 

„Nein, ich….“ Stotterte Seven hilflos „Bitte, ich…“ dann holte sie tief Luft und straffte ihre Schulter und schob ihr Kinn arrogant empor „Neelix, benötigt meine Hilfe in der Messe. Es wäre falsch ihn jetzt allein zu lassen“ schaffte sie es mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte zu sagen. 

Dann drehte sie sich weg vom Captain und wollte in die Messe zurück kehren. Doch Kathryn legte ihre Hand auf Sevens Arm und hielt sie sanft, aber bestimmt fest. 

„Seven das ist völliger Unsinn, Neelix betreibt die Messe schon seit Jahren ohne Hilfe. Ich bin mir sicher, er kann kurz auf deine Hilfe verzichten. Bitte komm mit mir und wir unterhalten uns. Lass es mich bitte nicht zum Befehl machen. Ja?“ 

Seven sah bei den letzten Satz vom Captain, direkt in die Augen ihres Captains und fing auf einmal laut an zu lachen. Dieser Satz „Lass es mich nicht zu einen Befehl machen“ dieser eine Satz, den hatte sie so sehr vermisst, als sie auf der Ranch war. Und nun wo sie wieder hier war, da war auch wieder dieser Satz. Doch nun, wo sie ihn wieder hörte, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu lachen. 

Kathryn sah sie verwirrt an und Seven hörte auf zu lachen. Kleine Tränen liefen immer noch ihren Wangen hinunter und sie wischte sie mit ihrer Hand ab. 

„Captain, es tut mir leid. Es kam einfach so aus mir heraus. Ich habe dich nicht ausgelacht. Ich habe nur über einen Insider gelacht. Ich, nun sagen wir so, du kann es gern zu einen Befehl machen, doch ich nehme keine Befehle mehr von dir an. Ich möchte kein offizielles Crewmitglied deiner Mannschaft mehr sein. Und bevor du mich fragst, was ich möchte, möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in diesen Moment nicht mit dir mitgehen möchte und ich möchte auch nicht mit dir reden. Ich möchte in Moment wirklich nur Neelix in der Messe helfen. Erlaube mir daher bitte wieder zurück zu kehren und meine Arbeit fortzusetzen“

Kathryn sah Seven geschockt an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Hilflos nickte sie Seven zu und Seven wandte sich gleich in Richtung der Messe. Bevor sie zurück ging, sagte sie noch leise „Danke“ Dann war sie fort. 

Kathryn blieb allein im Flur stehen und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Als Seven so krank auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte und der Doktor große Schwierigkeiten hatte, Seven gesund zu bekommen, da hatte Kathryn erkannt, wie sehr sie Seven liebte. Bisher hatte sie diese Tatsache vor sich selbst immer geleugnet und sich ihre Gefühle für Seven verboten. 

Sie wusste das Seven zu ihr aufsah als Mentor, vielleicht sogar als Mutterfigur und sie wusste dass es niemals eine Beziehung zwischen ihr und Seven geben dürfe. Zum einen, weil sie Sternenflottencaptain war und somit schon mit ihrem Schiff verheiratet war und zum anderen, weil sie die Verantwortung für 147 Crewmann hatte. Sie hatte keine Zeit für eine romantische Beziehung und Seven verdiente so viel mehr, als ein alternder Captain, der keine Zeit für die Liebe hatte. 

Zudem war Seven wohl kaum jemals an eine romantische Beziehung interessiert. Ihr erstes Date lief damals so falsch, dass die junge Frau sich danach nie wieder zu einen Date verabredet hatte. Insgeheim war Kathryn darüber immer erleichtert gewesen, aber sie wusste auch dass es falsch war, zu hoffen, das Seven nie jemand anderes lieben würde, als sie selbst. Kathryn fühlte sich wirklich schrecklich so zu fühlen und sie wünschte das Seven doch irgendwann die Liebe entdecken würde und eine glückliche Frau, mit wem auch immer, sein würde. 

Doch hier und jetzt zu hören, das Seven nie wieder Befehle von ihr entgegen nehmen würde und auch nicht mehr ein offizielles Mitglied ihrer Mannschaft sein wollte, das schmerzte Kathryn sehr. 

Benommen stieg sie in den Turbolift und ließ sich nach oben zur Brücke befördern. Dort stieg sie mit wackligen Füßen aus. Bevor sie jedoch zu Boden sinken konnte, hatte Tuvok sie schon in seine Arme genommen und trug sie in den Bereitschaftsraum. Chakotay folgte den beiden besorgt. 

„Captain, geht es dir gut?“ fragte er.

Kathryn wandte sich ein wenig gefasster aus Tuvok Umarmung und ließ sich von ihm auf den Boden stellen. Mit wackligen Beinen lehnte sie sich ein wenig an ihm und sah Chakotay an. 

„Ja, Chaktotay mit geht es gut. Kein Grund für Sorge, nur ein kleiner Schwindelanfall. Nichts worum man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“ Sagte sie mit heiserer trockner Stimme. 

Chakotay ging sofort in das angrenzende Badezimmer und holte ein Glas Wasser, was er Kathryn reichte. Dankbar nahm sie es an und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck Wasser. Sie nahm sich sehr viel Zeit das Wasser langsam auszutrinken. Beide Männer sahen sie weiterhin besorgt an. 

„Bitte, das ist doch verrückt. Mir geht es wieder gut. Zurück an die Arbeit mit euch beiden.“ Befahl sie mit rauer Stimme. Tuvok dreht sich sofort um und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains. Doch Chakotay blieb und musterte Kathryn weiterhin besorgt.

„Was ist passiert Kathryn?“ 

Kathryn wusste sofort, das Chakotay sie als Freund fragte und nicht als ihr Commander. 

Kathryn stöhne tief und setzte sich erschöpft in ihren Stuhl hinter ihren Schreibtisch. 

„Seven“ seufzte sie noch einmal tief „Ich habe sie in der Messe getroffen und sie ist vor mir geflüchtet. Als ich sie eingeholt habe, habe ich sie gebeten mir in meinen Bereitschaftsraum zu flogen, damit wir uns unterhalten können. Doch sie wollte nicht. Ich habe sie gebeten es nicht zu einen Befehl machen zu müssen. Weißt du was sie dann getan hat?“ fragte sie Chakotay immer noch verwundert über Seven Reaktion auf ihren Satz.

„Nein, sag es mir bitte“ bat Chakotay sie. 

„Sie hat gelacht. Nur kurz, als sie merkte dass ich es gar nicht witzig fand, hat sie sofort aufgehört. Sie hat sich entschuldigt, aber sie hat auch gemeint, dass sie keine Befehle mehr von mir entgegen nehmen wird, weil sie auch nicht mehr ein offizielles Mitglied meiner Mannschaft sein möchte. Kannst du das glauben? Ich war so benommen, das ich nicht mitbekommen habe, wie ich in den Turbolift stieg und hier nach oben fuhr. Erst als mir ein wenig schwarz vor den Augen wurde und Tuvok mich hier herein trug, da habe ich erst bemerkt, wo ich war. Bitte Chakotay geh auf die Brücke und lass alle Brückenoffiziere schwören, niemanden von meinen kleinen Schwächeanfall zu erzählen.“ Bat Kathryn ihren Freund verzweifelt.

„Keine Sorge Kathryn, ich denke Tuvok hat das schon übernommen. Was denkst du hat Seven vor? Hat sie etwas dazu gesagt?“

Kathryn schüttelte ihren Kopf „Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass sie sich in meiner Nähe sehr unwohl fühlte und das sie so schnell wie möglich von mir weg wollte. Ich würde sehr gern mit ihr reden, ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich das bewerkstelligen soll, wenn sie nicht reden will. Chakotay, bitte geh du zu ihr und versuch heraus zu finden was los ist. Tust du mir diesen Gefallen?“

Chakotay sah Kathryn nachdenklich an, dann kratzte er sich am Kopf, bevor er sie fragte „Kathryn soll ich mit Seven als Commander sprechen oder als Mensch oder Freund?“

Kathryn sah ihn erstaunt an „Ja, du hast Recht. Sie wird das durchschauen. Hm….vielleicht könntest du als Commander zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, das wir ihr das Vip Quartier zu Verfügung stellen. Nun, und dann könntest du sie ein wenig aushorchen und sie über ihre Zukunftspläne befragen. Das würde funktionieren, oder?“ fragte Kathryn unsicher. 

Chakotay lächelte sie breit an. „Kathryn darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

Kathryn wusste, wenn Chakotay so anfangen würde, das es nichts Gutes für sie bedeuten würde. Daher schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Bitte, nicht. Lass es gut sein, ja?“ sagte sie daher.

Chakotay sah enttäuscht aus, er wusste aber dass er Kathryn nicht drängen dürfte. Daher ließ er seine Frage ungefragt. 

„Okay, ich werde dann mal Seven suchen und ihr sagen, dass sie das Vip Quartier als ihr neues Zuhause ansehen kann. Möchtest du das ich sie darüber befrage, wieso sie ihren Posten in der Astrometrie aufgeben will?“

Kathryn überlegte diese Frage, dann nickte sie Chakotay zu. Vielleicht war es ihm ja möglich heraus zu finden, was los war mit Seven. 

„Gut, dann werde ich Seven aufsuchen.“ damit drehte er sich zu Tür und ging aus den Bereitschaftsraum.

Kathryn sah ihn hinterher und hoffte sehr, das Seven mit Chakotay reden würde und sie somit erfahren würde, was los sei mit ihr.


	6. The Conversation with Chakotay

Chakotay betrat die Messe und sah sofort Seven. Sie räumte gerade ein Tisch in seiner Nähe ab. Er ging zielstrebig auf sie zu.

„Seven, darf ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen?“ fragte er die junge Frau. 

Seven war gerade voll in ihrer Arbeit versunken, daher hörte sie nicht gleich den Commander. Als sie sich umdrehte und das Tablett zurück in die Küche tragen wollte, stieß sie versehentlich mit Chakotay zusammen.

„Commander, es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeih mir, ich habe dich nicht gesehen“ sagte sie nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte. 

Chakotay runzelte seine Stirn. 

„Seven, alles okay mit dir? Ich habe dich eben angesprochen und dachte du hättest mich gehört.“

„Commander, es tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken, als ich den Tisch abgeräumt habe. Und …nun ich bevorzuge den Namen Seven nicht mehr. Bitte nenn mich Nik. Darauf höre ich sehr viel besser.“ 

Antwortete Seven schüchtern und ging zur Küche, um das Tablett abzuräumen und das Geschirr in die Spüle zu tun. Ja, sicherlich sie hätte es recyceln können, aber es machte ihr Spaß das Geschirr per Hand abzuwaschen. 

Chakotay war ihr gefolgt und schaute ihr überrascht zu, wie sie erst die Gläser, dann die Teller und als letztes das Besteck abwusch und es dann zum trocknen zur Seite legte. 

„Seven, was machst du da?“ fragte er neugierig. Er wusste was sie tat, aber wieso sie es tat, das interessierte ihn sehr.

„Bitte nenn mich Nik. Und ich wasche ab. Ich dachte es würde der Voyager Energie sparen. Wasser haben wir genug vorhanden. Und in Moment ist das Mittagsgeschäft beendet, sodass genug Zeit ist, diese Tätigkeit jetzt auszuführen. Darf ich dir etwas zu Essen holen?“

„Nein, danke Seven. Oh ich meine Nik. Ich bin eigentlich hier, um dir mitzuteilen dass ich deine Nachricht erhalten und es mit den Captain besprochen habe. Wir beide sind uns einig das du auf jeden Fall ein eigenes Quartier bekommen solltest. Da jedoch alle Quartiere belegt sind, habe wir gedacht, dass wir dir eins der Vip Quartiere zu Verfügung stellen und sobald ein anderes Quartier frei wird, du dieses erhältst. Hier ist der Zugangscode und dein Kommunikator.“

Seven sah den Commander an und konnte nicht glauben, was er hier gerade gesagt hatte. Sie blinzelte den Zugangscode und den Kommunikator an. Dann schaute sie den Commander wieder ins Gesicht.

„Commander, ich danke dir, jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass ich weder ein Vip Quartier verdiene, noch einen Kommunikator weiterhin tragen möchte.“

Chakotay sah sie erstaunt an. „Seven, was meinst du?“ fragte er verwirrt.

„Commander, bitte ich …. Ich bin nicht mehr Seven, sondern Nik. Du kennst dich doch aus mit Träume oder?“

Chakotay nickte mit seinen Kopf und fragte sie wo Seven mit ihrer Frage hinwollte.

„Gut, dann verstehst du mich vielleicht. Als ich Krank war, hatte ich einen Traum. Dieser Traum war sehr real für mich. Er hat mich verändert und daher denke ich, nein ich weiß es, das ich von nun an nicht mehr Seven bin, die du und alle anderen auf dem Schiff kennen. In den Traum habe ich meine Menschlichkeit gefunden und sie gelebt und nun bin ich weder Seven noch Annika, aber ich bin Nik. Und als Nik möchte ich nicht mehr ein offizielles Mitglied dieser Mannschaft sein. Daher verdiene ich es nicht, ein Vip Quartier zu bekommen und ich möchte auch kein Kommunikator mehr tragen. Als einfacher Passagier, ist das nicht mehr nötig oder?“

Chakotay sah Seven mit offenem stehendem Mund an und als er das was Seven ihn gesagt hatte verarbeitet hatte, schloss er seinen Mund.

„Das klingt sehr interessant, wärst du bereit mir mehr von diesen Traum zu erzählen?“ fragte er Seven interessiert.

„Commander, ich möchte noch mit niemanden über meinen Traum sprechen. Ich muss erst über vieles nachdenken und verarbeiten. Doch ich schätze es sehr, dass du mir sehr gern zuhören willst. Ich werde auf dein Angebot zurück kommen, sobald ich soweit bin.“ 

Dann gab Seven den Zugangscode und den Kommunikator an Chakotay zurück. 

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Danke“ dann wandte Seven sich wieder den Abwasch zu und drehte somit Chakotay den Rücken zu.  
Chakotay seufzte tief. 

„Nik? Ich denke, das das Vip Quartier trotzdem dir gehören sollte, solange noch kein anderes Quartier zu Verfügung steht. Ich denke das ist die beste Option für uns alle. Und was wäre die Alternative? In deiner Nachricht steht das du nicht mehr in der Cargo Bay 2 leben möchtest. Bitte nimm den Zugangscode. Es ist in Ordnung.“ Er lächelte Seven warm an und Seven sah dann Zugangscode in Chakotays Hand an. 

Es stimmte in die Cargo Bay 2 wollte sie auf keinen Fall zurück kehren. Jedoch wollte sie auch nicht etwas haben, was ihr nicht zustand. Seven fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. 

Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm den Zugangscode aus Chakotays Hand. 

Chakotay nickte ihr zu und war froh, das sich Seven für das Vip Quartier entschlossen hatte. Nun musste er es nur noch schaffen, sie zurück in die Astrometrie zu bekommen.

„Hm… ich bin noch wegen einer anderen Sache hier, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte.“

Seven schob den Zugangscode in ihre Hosentasche und sah den Commander an.

„Was möchtest du gern mit mir besprechen?“

„Ich würde gern mit dir über deinen Posten sprechen. Der Captain ist nicht gewillt dir einfach ohne guten Grund zu erlauben deinen Posten nieder zulegen. Du bist unser bestes Crewmitglied das in der Astrometrie arbeitet. Wir sind auf deine Informationen, Analysen und dein Wissen angewiesen.“

Seven sah verlegen weg und zupfte an ihrer Arbeitsschürze herum. 

„Commander, ich möchte nicht mehr in der Astrometrie arbeiten. Diese Arbeit erscheint mir nicht mehr erfüllend. Es ist nicht mehr das, was ich machen möchte.“

Chakotay sah Seven an. Offensichtlich hatte der Traum, von dem sie erzählt hatte, wirklich einen großen Einfluss auf sie gehabt. Was hatte sie wohl geträumt, das sie ihr Leben so sehr verändern wollte und ihren bisherigen Leben so sehr den Rücken zu drehte?

„Was möchtest du dann machen?“ fragte er neugierig.

„Ich möchte gern Neelix weiter in der Messe helfen. Ich werde ihn nachher fragen, ob er damit einverstanden ist. Ich könnte beim Kochen und Backen helfen, beim abräumen und spülen.“ Erzählte Seven munter und ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei begeistert. 

Chakotay sah sie fasziniert an. So hatte er Seven noch nie gesehen. So voller Leben und Begeisterung. 

„Ich sehe schon, du hast einen Plan und wie es aussieht, bist du mit voller Begeisterung dabei. Jedoch woher weißt du, dass es eine Aufgabe ist, die du länger nachgehen willst? Woher weißt du, dass du nicht in ein paar Tagen, lieber doch wieder in die Astrometrie wechseln willst? Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Probezeit vereinbaren? Sagen wir du nimmst dir die nächsten 2 Wochen Zeit, arbeitest hier in der Messe und denkst über deine Entscheidung nach. Und nach den 2 Wochen gibst du mir dann Bescheid, ob du dich für die Astrometrie oder für die Messe entschieden hast? Wie wäre es?“

„Danke, das wäre gut. Doch ich bin mir sicher, das sich an meiner Entscheidung nichts ändern wird.“

„Na, dann wird es ja nichts ausmachen, wenn du noch 2 Wochen mit deiner Entscheidung wartest oder?“

„Nein, Commander.“ Seven nickte Chakotay noch einmal zu und drehte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Chakotay betrachtete sie noch einen Moment, bevor er die Küche und die Messe verließ. Er seufzte tief und versucht sich innerlich drauf vorzubereiten, den Captain von den Gespräch zwischen Seven/ Nik und ihm zu berichten. 

Nachdem Neelix gesehen hatte das Chakotay gegangen war, ging er zu Seven hinüber. 

„Was wollte der Commander?“ fragte er neugierig.

„Neelix“ Seven sah Neelix an und grinste breit. 

„Er hat mir den Zugangscode für mein neues Quartier gegeben und wollte wissen was ich vorhabe. Ich habe ihn gesagt, dass ich gern bei dir in der Küche arbeiten möchte. Er meinte, das er mir erst einmal 2 Wochen geben möchte, um über meine Entscheidung nach zu denken. Neelix…“ Seven sah ein wenig schüchtern Neelix an.

„Erlaube mir bitte dir hier in der Küche zu helfen, ja?“ 

Neelix sah Seven genau an und als er sah, wie ernst sie diese Bitte meinte, nickte er. Seven umarmte Neelix begeistert und küsste ihn sogar auf die Wange. „Danke, Neelix. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Ich verspreche es dir.“ 

Neelix wurde rot im Gesicht und sah Seven schüchtern an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt Schluss machen und dein neues Quartier ansehen. Ich komme mit den Rest hier, gut klar.“ 

„Danke Neelix. Wir sehen und dann morgen“ Seven drückte noch einmal Neelix an sich und ging dann schwungvoll zu nächsten Tür. Neelix sah ihr hinter her und schüttelte den Kopf. Was immer Seven so verändert hatte, er fand es gut, dass sie jetzt so viel menschlicher und freundlicher war.


	7. The Vip Quartier

Seven gab mit zitternden Fingern die Zahlen des Zugangscodes ein. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso sie so nervös war und ihre Finger zitterten.

Nachdem sie den Zugangscode eingegeben hatten, öffnete sich die Tür ihres Quartiers zischend und sie trat ein. Kurz hinter der Tür blieb sie stehen und schaute sich um. Das Vip Quartier war genauso geschnitten, wie das Quartier des Captains. 

Seven ging langsam durch das Wohnzimmer und betrachtete hilflos die Einrichtung. Die Möbel waren Sternenflottestandart und nichts was hier stand, wirkte gemütlich oder heimelig. 

Seven seufzte tief „Sich hier wie zu Hause einzurichten würde nichts viel tun, da sie hier nicht für immer bleiben würde. Daher war es egal, wie es hier aussah“ überlegte Seven in Gedanken. 

Langsam ging sie durch das Quartier und blieb an der Schlafzimmertür stehen. Das Bett war sehr groß. Viel zu groß für sie ganz allein. Wie sollte sie jemals wieder friedlich schlafen können, ohne Kathys Arme um sie herum und ihren warmen Körper der sich an ihren Körper anschmiegte? 

Bei der Erinnerung an Kathy stiegen Seven sofort wieder Tränen in ihre Augen und Seven ließ sie über ihre Wangen rollen. Es war ihr egal. Sie hatte gelernt, dass es wichtig war, Gefühle so wie sie kamen frei raus zu lassen. Wenn sie etwas lustig fand, dann lachte sie ohne Scheu. Und wenn sie traurig war, dann weinte sie eben. 

Als Borg hatte sie gelernt das Emotionen und Gefühle irrelevant waren, doch als Mensch waren sie wichtig und auch notwendig. Ohne Gefühle und Emotionen war man nur ein Automat. Man funktionierte, aber man lebte nicht. Zu weinen war keine Schwäche. Deswegen schämte sich Seven nicht ihre Tränen laufen zu lassen. Hier in diesem Quartier war es erlaubt, da draußen vor ihrer Quartiertür, da war es das eher nicht. 

Seven ging durch das Schlafzimmer zum Badezimmer und sah sich auch dort um. Zu ihrer Freude fand sie eine Badewanne und eine Hydrodusche vor. Nachdem sie auf der Ranch das Duschen gemeistert hatte, hatte ihr Kathy gezeigt, wie viel schöner es ist zu baden in der Badewanne. Natürlich war baden zu zweit noch mal um einiges schöner. Seven grinste bei der Erinnerung, wie Kathy und sie sich in der Badewanne geliebt hatten. 

Seven stöhnte leise an der Erinnerung an damals. Seufzend verließ Seven das Badezimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. 

„Was nun?“ überlegte sie. „Was würde Kathy tun?“ 

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Kathy würde wollten, das sie auf sich aufpasste und sich etwas zu essen machte. 

Also stand Seven auf und ging zum Replikator im Wohnzimmer. Sie replizierte sich ein leichtes Sandwich und einen Idee folgend ein Glas Rotwein. Den, den Kathy immer so gern mochte. Dann setzte sich Seven an den Tisch und biss in ihr Sandwich und trank einen Schluck von Rotwein.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und beschwor eine Erinnerung vor ihren Augen auf.

******************************

Sie saßen alle am Esstisch und aßen gerade zu Abendbrot. Dabei erzählte Cassie ganz aufgeregt von der Geburtstagsparty ihrer Freundin Mary, die in 2 Wochen stattfinden sollte. Es gab eine Mottoparty und so viel Seven verstand, hieß das, das alle sich wie eine Prinzessin verkleiden sollten.

Seven wunderte sich, sollten etwa auch die Jungs sich als Prinzessin verkleiden? 

„Cassie bedeutet das, das die Jungs sich auch als Prinzessin anziehen müssen“ fragte sie verwirrt nach.

Cassie sah Seven mit großen Augen an und dann kicherte sie, bei der Vorstellung dass die Jungs sich wie Mädchen anziehen sollten.   
Bevor Cassie antworten konnte, sprang Kathryn für sie ein „Nein Liebling, das heißt es nicht. Ich denke das Mary nur Mädchen eingeladen hat zu ihrer Party und die können sich dann wie Prinzessinnen anziehen. Und falls sie doch Jungs eingeladen haben sollte, dann dürfen sie sich bestimmt als Prinzen verkleiden.“

„Ich möchte eine Piratenparty zu meinen Geburtstag.“ platzte Lucke in das Gespräch. Beide Frauen und Cassie sahen ihn erstaunt an.   
„Hm… Süßer, lass uns in einigen Wochen nochmal darüber reden, wenn wir deinen Geburtstag planen.“ schnitt Kathryn Luke ein wenig ab.  
Sie hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie um eine Piratenparty herum kommen könnte. 

Seven sah Kathryn an und runzelte ihre Stirn. Bisher hatte Kathryn die Erziehung der Kinder völlig allein übernommen.

Seven liebte die Kinder über alles und würde ihnen gern alles geben, was sie sich wünschten und wenn Luke gern eine Geburtstagsparty mit den Motto „Piraten“ haben wollte, dann sah Seven nicht, wieso er nicht so eine Party bekommen könnte. Seven beschloss später Kathy danach zu fragen, wieso sie Luke nicht gleich gesagt hatte, dass er so eine Party haben dürfe. 

Während dessen überlegte Cassie weiter, als welche Prinzessin sie sich verkleiden wollte. 

„Nik, was für eine Prinzessin würdest du gern sein?“ fragte sie auf einmal. Seven die immer noch über die Piratenparty nachgedacht hatte, sah verwundert Cassie an.

„Ich kenne keine Prinzessinnen, ich benötige weitere Informationen, bevor ich dir antworten kann“ sagte Seven ehrlich. 

Cassie überlegte kurz und hatte dann eine tolle Idee. „Ich könnte dir mein Märchenbuch geben und du könntest es nachlesen, aber ich denke du würdest eine tolle Cinderella sein. Kathy findest du nicht auch?“ fragte Cassie Kathryn.

Kathryn sah begeistert Seven an, Cassie hatte Recht, Seven würde eine wunderschöne Cinderella sein. 

„Ja Schatz, Nik wäre wirklich die schönste Cinderella, die es je gegeben hat.“ 

Seven sah beide verwundert an. „Wer ist Cinderella?“ 

„Och vergiss die lieber, du wärst eine viel schönere Piratenprinzessin. Ich würde dich heiraten und für dich alle Schätze der Welt erbeuten“ rief Luke dazwischen.

Ihm gefiel gar nicht, dass alle nur über Marys dumme Mädchenparty redeten und seine Idee von der Piratenparty völlig ignoriert wurde.

Seven sah Luke liebevoll an und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß „Ich wäre sehr gern deine Piratenprinzessin, aber du darfst nicht für mich die Schätze der ganzen Welt erbeuten. Das wäre nicht gut. Da wären sehr viele Leute auf dich böse.“ 

Dann knuddelte sie Luke an sich und gab ihn ein Küsschen auf seine Nase. Luke wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und kicherte. Dann wandte er sich aus Seven Umarmung und kroch auf seinen Stuhl zurück und aß sein Essen weiter. „Mädchen“ dachte er und verdrehte seine Augen. 

Seven zwinkerte ihn zu und aß dann selbst weiter. 

******************************

Seven öffnete ihre Augen und trank mit einem Zug ihr Rotweinglas aus. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie stand vom Tisch auf und replizierte sich noch ein Glas Rotwein. Und setzte sich damit auf die Couch. Sie winkelte ihre Beine nahe an ihren Körper an und ließ ihre Gedanken wieder zurück schweifen.

******************************

An diesen Abend hatte Kathy, wie immer die Hausaufgaben der Kinder durchgeschaut, während Seven den Kindern „Cinderella“ aus Cassies Märchenbuch vorlas. 

Nachdem die Kinder dann in ihren Betten lagen und langsam einschliefen, hatte sich Seven neben Kathy auf die Couch gesetzt und Kathy hatte sie zu sich heran gezogen und Seven tief und leidenschaftlich geküsst. 

„Ich liebe dich, meine wunderschöne Cinderella“ sagte Kathy zwinkernd zu Seven. Und Seven hatte sie zurück geküsst und ihr ebenfalls ihre Liebe gestanden.

Natürlich hatte Luke einige Wochen später seine Piratenparty bekommen. Zum Teil deswegen, weil er Wochenlang von nichts anderes sprach und zum anderen Teil, weil Seven sich bei Kathy so sehr für die Party einsetzte, das Kathy nichts anderes übrigblieb, als der Party zu zustimmen. 

Die Party war wirklich die beste Party, die Seven jemals mitgemacht hatte. Sie war als Piratenprinzessin verkleidet und Kathy als Captain Blackbeard (einen berühmten Piraten, den es im 17. Jahrhundert gegeben hatte). Sie sah wirklich sehr überzeugend aus. Die Kinder hatten großen Spaß bei der inszenierten Schatzsuche, bei den verschiedenen Geburtstagsspielen und das Essen, welches Rosi gezaubert hatte, war einen Piratenfestschmaus nachempfunden. 

******************************

Seven wischte ihre Tränen von ihren Wangen ab und trank ihr Glas Rotwein aus. Mittlerweile machte sich der Alkohol bemerkbar in ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich leicht beschwipst. 

Ihre Erinnerungen an Kathy und die Kids waren so real. Wie hätte sie sowas träumen können? Sie wusste doch gar nichts von all dem, was sie auf der Ranch erlebt und gelebt hatte. Wie war das möglich? Und wie war es möglich zurück zu kehren? 

Denn eins war Seven klar, ohne Kathy und die Kids wollte sie nicht mehr leben. Wie sollte sie leben, mit all diesen Erinnerungen und doch wissen, dass diese Erinnerungen nicht real waren?

Jetzt war sie wieder allein und einsam. In ihren Erinnerungen, fühlte sie sich geliebt und zugehörig. Also was war echt und was war ein Traum? 

War dies hier ein Alptraum, aus dem sie nur erwachen musste? 

Vielleicht würde Kathy sie gleich wach küssen und sie unter die Dusche ziehen und sie würden sich lieben, wenn sie sich eigentlich für den Tag fertig machen müssten. 

Seven hoffte sehr, dass das passieren würde. Sie wollte nicht so leben. Sie wollte aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen und sich wieder gut fühlen. 

Doch seit gestern, als sie in der Krankenstation aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gefühlt. War es wirklich nur ein Tag her gewesen? Es fühlte sich schon wie eine Ewigkeit an. 

Seven erhob sich wackelig von der Couch und lief beschwipst auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Dort angekommen legte sie sich auf das Bett und der Alkohol tat sein übriges, sodass sie schnell einschlief.


	8. The next weeks

In den nächsten Wochen schlich sich schnell eine Routine in Seven Alltag ein. Von der Alpha bis zur Gamma Schicht arbeitete sie in der Messe und übernahm jeden zweiten Tag das Kochen. Sie hatte die brillante Idee gehabt, richtig zubereitetes Essen anzubieten. Dazu replizierte sie die erforderlichen Lebensmittel und Gewürze ( besonders diejenigen die sie nicht in der Hydroponikabteilung bekam). Und kochte sie dann anschließend, genauso wie sie es von Rosi gelernt hatte. Da sehr viele Replikatorrationen dafür benötigt wurden, hatte Seven sich ein neues System ausgedacht. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass jeder bereit wäre für ein Essen zu bezahlen, wenn es erstens lecker und zweitens an die Gerichte, von zu Hause erinnerten. So führte Seven ein, das man für ihre Gerichte, die sie kochte ca. 1-3 Replikatorrationen bezahlen müsse, wenn man das Essen was sie gekocht hatte, essen wollte. Und der Erfolg gab ihr Recht, die Crewmitglieder rissen sich förmlich um ihre selbst gekochten Gerichte. Es lief so gut, dass es sogar Anfragen gab, ob Seven nicht dieses oder jenes Gericht nachkochen könnte. Und Seven nahm die Bestellungen an und informierte sich, wie man die gewünschten Gerichte zubereiten musste und welche Zutaten dafür erforderlich waren. Waren zu viele Zutaten erforderlich, das es zu viele Replikatorrationen erforderlich waren, musste sie leider die Bestellung abweisen. Bei machbaren Gerichten, war sie jedoch bereit das gewünschte zu kochen und die Leute glücklich zu machen. 

Während der Arbeit, war sie gut abgelenkt, doch sobald sie in ihr Quartier kam, kam ihre Einsamkeit wieder mit voller Wucht zurück in ihr Bewusstsein. So hatte sie sich abends angewöhnt ein kleines Abendessen zu sich zunehmen und dabei 1-2 Gläser Rotwein zu trinken. Dann ließ sie ihre Gedanken zurück zur Ranch, zu Kathy und die Kids schweifen und schlief beschwipst entweder auf der Couch oder im Bett ein. 

Leider war ihr Schlaf unruhig und mit vielen merkwürdigen Träumen oder Erinnerungsfetzen bestückt. Ihre Träume waren vermischt von Erinnerung von ihrer Assimilation, von ihrer Zeit als Borg, von ihrer Kindheit, ihren Eltern, ihrer Zeit auf der Voyager und von ihrer täglichen Einsamkeit. 

Nie träumte sie von den Menschen, die sie so sehr liebte und so schmerzlich vermisste. Wenn sie mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum aufwachte, weinte sie sich danach in den Schlaf. Einen Schlaf der nie die erhoffte Erholung brachte. 

In den letzten Wochen konnte sie erfolgreich den Captain aus dem Weg gehen. Sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht in der Lage ihr gegenüberzutreten und mit ihr zu sprechen. 

Dagegen ging ihr der Doktor seit einigen Tagen mehr und mehr auf die Nerven. Er wollte, dass sie sich regenerierte und zu den Gesundheitschecks in die Krankenstation kam. Doch Seven konnte ihn bisher immer abwimmeln und ihn sagen, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, da sie in der Messe zu sehr beschäftig war. 

Sie hatte nicht vor sich jemals wieder in einen Alkoven zu stellen und sich zu regenerieren. Sie war kein Borg mehr und sollten ihre Implantate und ihr Körper nicht damit umgehen können, dann war das nicht ihr Problem. Ihr Körper und ihre Implantate würde sich ihren neuen Leben anpassen müssen. Seven war fest davon überzeugt das es ihr gelingen würde, auch ohne Regeneration, zu funktionieren. 

*******************************************

Der Doktor war äußert besorgt über Sevens Weigerung sich zu regenerieren und da er bei ihr auf taube Ohren stieß, ging er zu der einzigen Person auf der Voyager, bei der er sicher war, das sie an Seven sturen Verhalten etwas verändern könnte. 

Kathryn saß in ihren Bereitschaftsraum und arbeitete gerade an verschiedenen Personalakten als sich der Doktor bei ihr sehen ließ.

„Doktor, was kann ich für dich tun?“ 

„Captain, es geht um Seven oder um Nik. Sie weigert sich, sich zu regenerieren und sie will sich auch nicht untersuchen lassen. Ihr einwöchentlicher Checkup, wo alle ihr Implantate justiert und durch gecheckt werden, lehnt sie auch ab.“ Klagte der Doktor sein Problem.

Kathryn hörte geduldig zu und wartete bis der Doktor mit seiner Klage zu Ende war.

„Doktor es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Seven seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich weiß nicht wieso und warum. Jedoch hat sie eindeutig klar gemacht, dass sie keine Befehle mehr von mir entgegen nimmt und auch kein reguläres Crewmitglied mehr sein möchte. Du siehst also ich bin machtlos, ich kann dir leider nicht helfen.“ 

„Captain, willst du damit sagen, dass du nichts gegen Sevens stures Verhalten tun willst?“ fragte der Doktor den Captain geschockt.

Kathryn schüttelte resigniert ihren Kopf „Nun nein, es heißt dass mir die Hände gebunden sind. Seven geht mir aus dem Weg, ich glaube nicht dass sie mir in dieser Situation zuhören oder meiner Bitte folgen würde. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist. Ich erkenne sie nicht wieder, seit sie wieder gesund ist. Bitte glaub mir, das ich dir gern helfen würde, doch ich glaube ich bin die letzte Person, die in Moment zu Seven durch dringen und sie zu irgendetwas überzeugen kann.“ Kathryn seufzte tief und sah den Doktor an. 

Der Doktor ließ sein Kopf sinken und verabschiedete sich geschlagen vom Captain. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Bitte um Hilfe so negativ ausfallen würde.


	9. The nocturnal visit

Kathryn ging es nicht anders. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr schwer für sie. Sie hatte sich endlich ihren Gefühlen zu Seven gestellt und nun wo es Seven wieder gut ging, ging Seven ihr aus dem Weg. Aber wieso? Was hatte sie getan, um Seven dazu zu bringen sich von ihr zurück zuziehen und ihr aus den Weg zu gehen? Was war mit Seven los? Wieso wollte sie das man sie nur noch Nik nennt und wieso war sie so sehr glücklich in der Messe zu kochen, als in der Astrometrie Analysen durchzuführen und den Kurs der Voyager zu berechnen und Berichte über das Gebiet in den sie bald vorbei kommen würden, zu verfassen?

Es gab viel zu viele Fragen und Kathryn war es leid, sich darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen. Sie wollte endlich Antworten. So beschloss sie nach ihrer Schicht, abends bei Sevens Quartier vorbei zu schauen und Seven zu besuchen. 

Als sie vor den Quartier von Seven stand pochte Kathryn Herz wie wild. Würde sie jetzt die Antworten erhalten oder würde Seven sie vor der Tür stehen lassen? 

Kathryn betätigte den Türsummer und wartete gespannt, was passieren würde. Als nichts passierte, drücke Kathryn nochmal den Türsummer. Doch auch dieser wurde ignoriert. Enttäuscht wandte sich Kathryn von Seven Quartier ab und ging zu ihrem Quartier hinüber.

„Nein, das geht so nicht weiter“ schoss es Kathryn durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Fragen und wollte endlich Antworten haben und sie würde sich nicht von einer Tür davon abhalten lassen. Daher ging sie zurück zu Seven Quartiertür und gab einen Befehlscode ein, der es ihr ermöglichte den Zugangscode zu übergehen und die Tür für sie zu öffnen. 

Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete sich die Quartiertür zischend für Kathryn und sie trat in das dunkle Quartier ein. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, das Seven möglicherweise schon schlief. Deswegen drehte sie sich schnell um und wollte das Quartier gerade verlassen, als sie einen merkwürdigen Ton hörte. Verwundert drehte sie sich wieder zum Quartier um und ging vorsichtig hinein. Nach einigen Schritten hatte sie einen guten Blick auf die Couch und auf Seven, welche sich unruhig hin und her wälzte und leise stöhnte. 

Kathryn trat leise an die Couch und betrachtete Seven näher. Seven sah im Schein der vorbeiziehenden Sterne sehr blass aus. Ihre Haare lagen wirr um ihren Kopf herum und manche Strähnen hatten sich um ihr Gesicht verfangen. Die Haare waren von Schweiß nass geschwitzt und Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Sevens Stirn. Seven war noch vollständig bekleidet. Sie hatte einen blauen Pullover an und dazu eine Jeans. Ihre Füße waren nackt. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Kissen fest an ihre Brust gedrückt. 

Kathryn ließ ihren Blick über das Wohnzimmer schweifen und sah das halbvolle Rotweinglas auf den Tisch stehen. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und überlegte, seit wann Seven Rotwein trank.

Seven stöhnte noch einmal im Traum und drehte sich unruhig zur anderen Seite. Es schien dass sie in einen Alptraum gefangen schien. Kathryn überlegte ob sie sich leise aus dem Quartier schleichen oder ob sie hier bei Seven bleiben sollte. 

Sie entschied sich noch einen Moment zu verweilen und legte ihre Hand sanft auf Sevens Wange und schob die Blonde Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Seven lehnte sich in die Berührung und ihre Gesichtszüge schienen sich für einen Moment zu entspannen. 

Kathryn streichelte noch einmal sanft über Seven Wange und dann beugte sie sich zu Seven Gesicht herunter und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Dann zog sie sich vorsichtig zurück und stand leise auf. Doch bevor sie das Quartier verlassen konnte, flatterten Seven Augen auf und verschlafen blinzelte sie in das dunkle Quartier.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm Kathryn Hand in ihre. Dann flüsterte sie schlaftrunken „Kathy, lass mich nicht allein.“ 

Kathryn drehte sich zu Seven und Seven zog Kathryn zu sich auf die Couch und kuschelte sich an sie. 

Kathryns Herz pochte wie wild und ihr schossen viele Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Sollte sie protestieren und gehen? Oder sollte sie hier bleiben und mit Seven auf der Couch kuscheln und was würde noch passieren? 

Während sie sich noch Gedanken machte über die neue Situation, merkte sie nicht, wie Seven wieder hinter ihr eingeschlafen war. Sie merkte es erst als Seven wieder leise anfing zu stöhnen und sich unruhig hin und her wandte. 

Leise stand Kathryn auf und sah besorgt Seven an. War sie eben wach, als sie Kathryn zu sich auf die Couch gezogen hatte oder war sie noch verschlafen gewesen? Kathryn konnte es nicht genau bestimmten. Aber für jetzt entschied sie, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus Seven Quartier gehen musste, bevor sie vielleicht noch einmal erwachte. 

Leise verließ Kathryn das Quartier und ging voller Gedanken in ihr eigenes Quartier. Sie konnte noch lange nicht einschlafen und lag noch lange wach in ihrem Bett und versuchte die Situation von vorhin zu analysieren.


	10. Sick

Als Seven morgens aufwachte, fühlte sie sich schlecht. Sie hatte schon seit einigen Tagen bemerkt wie sie schwächer wurde und ihre Nanosonden mehr und mehr ihre Funktionen einstellten. Doch Seven war absolut nicht bereit sich zu regenerieren. Egal wie schlecht sie sich fühlte. 

Mühsam stand sie von der Couch auf und versuchte auf wackligen Beinen in Richtung Bad zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich immer noch beschwipst, vom Rotwein gestern Abend. 

Nachdem sie endlich das Bad erreicht hatte, setzte sie sich völlig erschöpft auf den Badewannenrand und zog sich langsam aus. Ihre Haut brannte an mehrere Stellen und als sie genau hinsah, konnte sie sehen wie ihre Haut entzündet um ihre Implantate herum war. Vorsichtig legte sie einen Finger darauf und drückte ein wenig. Da es jedoch sehr schmerzhaft war, hörte sie gleich wieder damit auf. Seven entschied das eine Hautsalbe das Problem lösen würde. Bevor sie die Salbe aber auftragen konnte, benötigte sie eine Dusche. Seven hoffte das es ihr danach besser gehen und der Kater, den sie immer noch hatte, vergehen würde.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, fühlte sich Seven aber nicht besser. Sie schleppte sich mit wackligen Beinen ins Wohnzimmer zurück und replizierte sich eine Hautsalbe, die sie dann vorsichtig auf die entzündeten Stellen auftrug. An die Stelle, die an ihren Rücken schmerzten konnte sie leider nicht heran kommen. So würde sie es wohl ertragen müssen. Seven seufzte tief. 

Sie wickelte das Badetuch um ihren Körper und legte sich auf die Couch. Sie wollte nur einen Moment ausruhen und sich dann für die Arbeit fertig machen. Sich auf den Rücken zu legen, war aber so schmerzhaft, das Seven gleich wieder aufstand und sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück zog um sich an zu ziehen.

********************************

Etwa 15 Minuten später trat Kathryn aus ihrem Quartier und war mit schwungvollem Schritt auf den Weg zur Brücke, um dort ihren Dienst anzutreten. Auf den Weg zum Turbolift kam sie an Seven Quartier vorbei. 

Schon einige Schritte vor Seven Quartier sah sie etwas auf den Boden liegen, schnell lief sie dorthin und erschrak als sie Seven auf den Boden fand. Ihre Hand und ihr Arm lagen im Flur und der Rest ihrer Körpers im Quartier. 

Kathryn beugte sich sofort zu Seven hinunter. Ihr Gesicht lag nach unten auf den Boden, sodass Kathryn vorsichtig erst ihren Körper drehen musste. Dabei sah sie sofort einen großen Blutfleck auf Sevens Shirt. 

Schnell tippte Kathryn ihren Kommunikator an und bat Tuvok um einen „Ort zu Ort“ Transport zur Krankenstation. 

Dort wurde sie sofort vom Doktor in Empfang genommen. 

„Was ist passiert Captain?“ fragte er besorgt.

Kathryn war sehr bleich, beim Anblick von Seven regungslosen Körper und den Blutfleck auf ihrem Shirt. „Doktor, was ist mit Seven?“ fragte sie ohne seine Frage Beachtung zu schenken.

Der Doktor hatte Seven Körper auf ein Biobett gehoben und sofort eine Analyse gestartet mit seinen Tricorder. 

„Sie ist bewusstlos“ dann hob er das Shirt vorsichtig hoch und Kathryn hielt geschockt den Atem an, als sie Sevens Bauch sah. Die Haut um ihr Bauchimplantat hatte angefangen zu bluten.

„Sevens Körper stößt das Implantat ab“ erzählte der Doktor aufgeregt „ich hatte befürchtet, dass das passieren könnte, doch Seven hatte meine Sorge ignoriert. Ausgerechnet das Bauchimplantat“ er schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. 

„Doktor?“ fragte Kathryn ängstlich.

„Das Bauchimplantat ist eins der Implantate, welche die wichtigsten Körperfunktionen von Seven übernimmt. Genau deswegen hatte ich immer Angst davor es entfernen zu müssen. An diesem Implantat hängt so viel. Wenn Sevens Körper es jetzt abstößt, kann es möglicherweise ihren Tod zu Folge haben, wenn wir es nicht schaffen, die Körperfunktionen, die daran gebunden sind, so neu aufzubauen, dass ihr eigener Körper es allein schafft diese Funktionen zu übernehmen. Ihre Nanosonden haben sich soweit ich es sehen kann größtenteils abgeschaltet. Kein Wunder, Seven hat sich seit 17 Tage nicht mehr regeneriert. Sie hätte es gleich nach dem sie ihre Grippe überwunden hatte, tun sollen. Doch sie hatte sich geweigert. Ich werde Mr. Paris benötigen und noch einige andere Crewmitglieder, wenn ich Seven Lebens retten soll.“ Erwiderte der Doktor ernst.

Kathryn schwankte und musste sich am nächsten Biobett abstützen. Sie sah den Doktor verstört an. Konnte es sein, das ihr Seven einfach so weg starb? Nein, das dürfe nicht passieren. Auf keinen Fall. 

„Doktor, tu bitte alles, was nötig ist, um Sevens Leben zu retten. Du kannst über so viel Crewmitglieder verfügen, wie du benötigst.“ Sagte Kathryn mit rauer heißerer Stimme. 

Der Doktor nickte ihr zu und begann die Vorbereitungen, während er Tom Paris kontaktierte und noch einige andere Crewmitglieder, von denen er wusste dass sie ihn bei der Operation helfen konnten. 

Kathryn war so lange wie möglich an Seven Seite und hielt ihre Hand. Es war ihr egal, wer sie so sah. Das einzige was jetzt in Moment zählt war Seven. 

Nachdem jedoch der Doktor die Vorbereitungen zur Operation abgeschlossen hatte und die Crewmitglieder eingewiesen waren, in ihre Aufgaben, die sie während der Operation erfüllen sollten, musste Kathryn die Krankenstation verlassen. 

Bevor sie zur Brücke zurück kehrte, führte ihr Weg sie zu ihrem QuartierVor Sorge war ihr schlecht und sie musste sich erbrechen. Danach saß sie völlig ausgelaugt in ihrem Bad auf den Boden und benötigte eine ganze Weile, um ihr Fassung wieder zurück zu erlangen. 

Danach trat sie in vollen Captainmodus ihren Dienst an. Die meiste Zeit der Dienstschicht hatte sie sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurück gezogen und versuchte sich mit Personalakten abzulenken. Doch ihre Sorge um Seven war so groß, dass sie es nicht schaffte sich abzulenken. 

Chakotay sah mehrere Male besorgt bei ihr im Bereitschaftsraum vorbei und erkundigte sich nach ihr und fragte ob er was für sie tun könne. Jedes Mal war ihre Antwort die gleiche. Nein es gehe ihr gut und sie benötigte nichts. Doch Chakotay konnte genau sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und machte sich deswegen Sorgen. 

Viele andere Crewmitglieder, die auch mitbekommen hatten, das Seven auf der Krankenstation um ihr Leben kämpfte, machten sich ebenfalls Sorgen und so kamen jede Menge Anfragen, bei ihn auf die Arbeitskonsole, wo nach Seven gefragt wurde. Seven Beliebtheit hatte in den letzten 2 Wochen enorm zu genommen, seit sie in der Messe arbeitete und so leckere Gerichte gekocht hatte. Am besorgtesten zeigte sich Neelix. 

*********************************************** 

Es vergingen 13 Stunden, in denen der Doktor und sein Team Seven operierten und versuchten das Bauchimplantat zu stabilisieren, sodass es nicht entfernt werden musste. Doch nach dieser Zeit, musste sich der Doktor geschlagen geben und das unvermeidliche akzeptieren. Seven Körper stieß das Bauchimplantat ab, also musste er es entfernen und schauen, wie viele ihrer eigenen Organe ihre Funktionen wieder aufnehmen konnten oder durch neu erschaffene Organe ersetzt werden mussten. 

Nachdem das Bauchimplantat nach 8 weiteren Stunden endlich entfernt werden konnte, sah der Doktor das Ausmaß des Chaos. Die meisten Organe von Seven wurde von den Borg entfernt oder durch das Implantat in ein Zustand zurück gelassen, in denen sie auf gar keinen Fall mehr, ihre ursprüngliche Tätigkeit in Seven Körper wieder auf nehmen konnten. So musste diese Organe neu erschaffen werden, was wieder rund 12 Stunden in Anspruch nahm. Während all dieser vielen Stunden war Seven Körper an viele Medizinische Geräten angeschlossen und der Doktor dankte jeden Gott (obwohl er nur ein Hologramm war) dafür das sie gerade in einen Stück des Weltalls waren, in denen es gerade ruhig zu ging. Denn wenn sie jetzt in irgendwelchen Kämpfen verwickelt worden wären, sie hätten Seven Zweifels ohne verloren. Da jeder Energieausfall, die medizinischen Geräte sofort aufgeschaltet hätten und somit Seven Leben beendet worden wäre. 

Mittlerweile arbeitete schon eine dritte Schicht von 4 Crewmitgliedern mit dem Doktor zusammen. Er selbst benötigte keine Pause, seine Mitarbeiter schon. 

Nach 33 Stunden ununterbrochener Arbeit an Seven und ihrem Körper war es endlich geschafft. Seven hatte neue Organe bekommen, welche sich sehr gut anpassten. Ein Crewmitglied hatte zwischenzeitlich genug neue funktionierende Nanosonden repliziert, dass sie Seven injiziert werden konnten. Sie würde helfen, den Heilungsprozess zu verbessern. Die letzte Aufgabe war es nur noch, Seven eine neue Bauchdecke anzupassen und sie zu verpflanzen. Dazu benötigte der Doktor jedoch keine Hilfe mehr. Er tippte seinen Kommunikator und rief den Captain an.

„Doktor an den Captain?“

„Doktor, geht es Seven gut?“ fragte Kathryn gleich besorgt. Die letzten 33 Stunden waren die reinste Hölle für sie. Sie hatte fruchtbare Angst, das Seven die Operation nicht überstehen könnte. Sie war die ganze Zeit nervös und verspannt in ihren Bereitschaftsraum gewesen und konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. 

„Captain, Seven hat bisher die Operation gut überstanden, ich würde gern mit dir etwas besprechen. Könntest du runter in die Krankenstation kommen?“ 

„Bin auf den Weg“ Kathryn stand schnell von ihren Stuhl auf, dabei merkte sie wie verspannt sie war und wie ihr Körper ihr die letzten 33 Stunden übel nahm. 

Bevor sie also losstürmen konnte in die Krankenstation musste sie sich erst einmal strecken und ihre Wunden Körper auf Touren bringen, da sie völlig steif war.


	11. After the operation

Nachdem Kathryn sich gestreckt und ihre wunden Stellen gerieben hatte, lief sie los zu Krankenstation. 

Als sie dort ankam, kam der Doktor aus sie zu gelaufen. 

„Captain, gut das du da bist. Die Operation ist insgesamt gut verlaufen, jedoch mussten wir das Bauchimplantat entfernen und den ganzen Verdauungsstrakt neu konstruieren. Alle anderen Implantate, die Sevens Körper abstoßen wollte, konnten wir stabilisieren. Ich musste ihr eine neue Bauchdecke implantieren und jetzt wo alles erledigt ist, bleibt nur noch eins… daher habe ich dich hergerufen“ der Doktor sah den Captain ein wenig unsicher an.

„Doktor?“ fragte Kathryn besorg.

„Nun, das einzige was zu tun bleibt, ist Seven von den medizinischen Geräten, an welche sie die letzten anderthalb Tage, während der Operation angeschlossen war, zu nehmen. Da ich nicht weiß wie ihr Körper die Operation und die neuen Organe annimmt, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie einen Schock erfährt und …“ weiter konnte der Doktor nicht sprechen. 

Kathryn sah ihn besorgt an „Du meinst sie könnte Sterben, sobald du sie von den Geräten nimmst?“ 

Der Doktor nickte mit seinen Kopf und sah den Captain ernst an. „Ja, das meinte ich und daher habe ich dich gerufen.“ Erklärte er.

Kathryn sah den Doktor dankbar an und drückte seinen Arm. „Danke, darf ich zu ihr?“

„Ja, sicher. Du kannst ihre Hand halten, während ich die Maschinen ausschalte.“

Kathryn trat an das chirurgisches Bett, auf dem Seven unter den Biofunktionsmonitor lag. Mehrere andere medizinische Geräte, waren ebenfalls an Sevens Körper angeschlossen und hatten während der Operation die verschiedenen Körperfunktionen unterstützt oder zum Teil übernommen.

Seven lag regungslos auf den Biobett, sie war sehr blass und ihr Haar war wirr. Kathryn strich ihr Haar vorsichtig beiseite und dann sah sie sich nach dem Doktor um. Er hatte sich hinter seine Arbeitskonsole bewegt und tippte mehrere Codes und Befehle ein. Dann sah er hoch zum Captain und nickte ihr zu das er alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte. 

Kathryn beugte sich zu Seven hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, dann flüsterte sie leise ins Sevens Ohr „Bitte, bleib bei mir. Sei stark und lebe für dich und für mich. Ein Leben ohne dich, wäre kein sehr schönes Leben“ dann nahm sie Sevens Hand in ihre und umschloss sie zärtlich. 

Dann nickte sie den Doktor zu und er gab die letzten Befehle in seine Arbeitskonsole ein und inizierte zum einen das Sevens Körper seine eigenen Körperfunktionen wieder selbst übernahm und die medizinischen Geräte auf der anderen Seite sich aus Sevens Körper abschalteten. 

Sowohl Kathryn, als auch der Doktor hielten gespannt ihren Atem an. 

Nach wenigen Sekunden zeigte jedoch der Sensorscaner im Biofunktionsmonitor an, das Seven, sowie die neu injizierten Nanosonden alle Körperfunktionen vollständig wieder übernommen hatten und Seven somit außer Lebensgefahr war. Kathryn ließ erleichtert die Luft, die sie angehalten hatte, aus ihren Lungen heraus. Sie nahm Sevens Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste sie sanft und flüsterte „Gut gemacht.“ 

Einige kleine Tränen rannen ihren Wangen herunter. Sie wusste selbst nicht, ob es Tränen des Glücks oder der Erleichterung waren. Es war ihr egal, das wichtigste war, das es Seven wieder gut gehen würde. Alles andere zählte in diesen Moment nicht. 

************************************

Als Seven Stunden später zu sich kam, geriet sie sofort in Panik, weil sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Erst nach einem Moment zwang sie sich innerlich ruhig zu werden und sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu holen. Sie sah an ihren Körper hinunter, musste aber feststellen, dass sie unter einen Biofunktionsmonitor lag, der ihren gesamten Körper bedeckte. Nur ihr Kopf und ihre Arme lagen frei, da neben. Als sie ihren Kopf nach links drehte sah sie rote Haare und einen Kopf neben ihrer Schulter liegen. „Kathy“ schoss es ihr sofort durch ihren Kopf. 

Sie betrachtete den Kopf und die Haare genauer. Erst dann kam es ihr in den Sinn, das es nicht Kathy sein konnte. Es war der Captain. Aber warum schlief der Captain neben ihr? Was war passiert? Wieso war sie auf der Krankenstation?

Langsam stieg wieder Panik in Seven auf und sie versuchte noch einmal sich zu bewegen. Doch ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Er blieb weiter hin wie ein Stein unter den Biofunktionsmonitor liegen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. 

Sie öffnete ihren Mund und wollte etwas sagen oder sich bemerkbar machen. Doch ihre Kehle war trocken und es fiel ihr schwer einen Laut zu machen. Nur ein leises Kratzen kam aus ihren Mund heraus. 

Seven Herz fing voller Furcht wild an zu schlagen und der Bioscaner zeichnete es auf und sendete eine Botschaft an den Doktor. Sobald er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, aktivierte er sich wieder und trat sofort an Seven Biobett und scannte sie mit seinen Tricorder besorgt. Nachdem er nichts Falsches feststellen konnte, lächelte er sanft Seven an und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre freie Schulter. 

„Shht, entspann dich, alles ist gut. Ich werde dir etwas zu trinken holen. Deine Kehle muss sehr ausgetrocknet sein“ dann drehte er sich zum Replikator um und replizierte ein Glas Wasser. 

Als er zurück kam, hielt er es an Sevens trockene Lippen und sie schluckte vorsichtig mehrere kleine Schlucke Wasser. Danach sah sie ihn dankbar an und versuchte erneut etwas zu sagen. Diesmal konnte sie mit rauer Stimme fragen, was passiert sei. Der Doktor erzählte Seven alles und machte ihr eindeutig klar, das ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen beinahe ihr Leben gekostet hätte und das sie ab sofort wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen regenerieren müsse. 

Während der Doktor mit Seven sprach, erwachte Kathryn langsam. Sobald sie wach war und merkte wo sie war und das Seven wach war, erhob sie sich ruckartig und taumelte ein wenig von Biobett zurück. 

Seven und der Doktor sahen sie verwirrt an. 

Kathryn lief rot an und räusperte sich verlegen „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Ich sollte auf die Brücke zurück kehren“ damit drehte sie sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Krankenstation. 

Seven Herz zog sich bei diesen Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen und in ihre Augen traten Tränen. Sie versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen, jedoch waren ihre Arme so schwer und sie konnte sie nicht bewegen. 

Der Doktor schaute sie an und Seven drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung.

„Der Captain, war die letzten Stunden, seit die Operation vorbei war, hier bei dir. Sie hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Sagte der Doktor und Seven drehte ihren Kopf wieder zum Doktor zurück. 

Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen fort und sah den Doktor neugierig an. Wieso sagte der Doktor ihr das? 

„Doktor? fragte sie daher leise.

„Hm… ich weiß das du den Captain seit einer Weile aus den Weg gehst. Ich weiß nicht wieso du es tust. Du hast bestimmt deine Gründe. Der Captain war jedoch sehr oft hier als du zuerst erkrankt warst und jetzt war sie ebenfalls sehr lange hier an deinen Bett und nun ja, was ich sagen wollte, du bist ihr nicht egal. Sie sorgt sich um dich. Das hat sie schon immer getan. Was immer es ist, wieso du ihr aus den Weg gehst, wäre es nicht besser, dieses Gründe zu überdenken und wieder mit den Captain Kontakt zu haben?“ fragte der Doktor Seven ein wenig schüchtern.

Seven schloss ihre Augen und dachte über das nach was der Doktor ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Wie konnte sie mit dem Captain wieder Kontakt haben? Der Captain war Kathy und Kathy war ihr Captain. Doch ihr Captain liebte sie nicht und sie war nur daran interessiert Seven zu helfen ihre Menschlichkeit wiederzuerlangen. Der Captain war ihr Mentor. Nicht mehr. Doch für Seven war sie so viel mehr. Wie konnte sie ihren Captain noch in die Augen sehen, wenn sie sich doch nichts mehr wünschte, als sie in ihre Arme zu ziehen, sie zu küssen, sie zu berühren und sie zu lieben? Wenn sie das tun würde, würde der Captain sie wahrscheinlich angewidert beiseiteschieben und sich von ihr abwenden. Sie würde dann den Kontakt von selbst abbrechen. Sollte sie wagen und den Captain das nächste Mal einfach küssen? 

Bevor Seven ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sprach der Doktor weiter. 

„Ich habe B´Elanna und Harry gebeten sich um deine tragbare Regenerationsstation zu kümmern. Sie sollen sie so umbauen, das du dich auch hier im liegen regenerieren kannst. Du wirst die nächsten Tage hier bleiben müssen und du wirst dich nicht bewegen können. Zuerst muss dein Verdauungsstrakt und deine Bauchdecke heilen. Ich denke ich werde dich für mindestens 10 Tage hier als Gast haben.“ Plapperte der Doktor munter vor sich hin.

Seven sah den Doktor verstört an. Es war noch nie notwendig dass sie so lange auf der Krankenstation verweilen musste. Nicht mal damals, als ihr Kortikal Knoten zu versagen drohte. 

„Doktor, das ist unmöglich. Ich möchte nicht solange hier bleiben. Heile mich schneller. Bitte“ flehte Seven den Doktor an. 

Der Doktor schüttelte seinen Kopf „Tut mir leid Seven, das kann ich nicht. Deine Genesung wird diesmal länger brauchen. Und solange wirst du wohl hier bleiben müssen. Sei unbesorgt, wir machen es uns hier schon gemütlich.“ Der Doktor zwinkerte Seven aufmunternd zu.


	12. Regeneration

Den ersten Tag auf der Krankenstation verschlief Seven völlig. So hatten Harry und B´Elanna genug Zeit die tragbare Regenerationseinheit von Seven so um zu bauen, das Seven im liegen regenerieren konnte.

Seven hatte sich sehr dagegen gewehrt und den Doktor inständig angefleht, sie nicht an die Regenerationseinheit anzuschließen. Doch der Doktor ließ nicht mit sich handeln, egal wie sehr es ihm weh tat Seven in Tränen aufgelöst zu sehen, nur weil sie nicht regenerieren wollte. 

Nun, wo sie in der Schwerelosigkeit der Regeneration trieb und spürte wie ihre Nanosonden mit Energie aufgeladen wurden, fühlte sie sich merkwürdig wohl. Auf einmal wunderte sie sich, wieso sie sich so sehr dagegen gewehrt hatte. 

Ihr Kortikal Knoten erledigte ebenfalls seine Arbeit und analysierte, verarbeitete und entschied welche Daten relevant waren und welche irrelevant und gelöscht werden sollten. 

So kam es das der Kortikal Knoten auf den Fiebertraum stieß und ihn als irrelevant einordnetet und alle Erinnerungen daran löschte. Die Erfahrungen und die Fähigkeiten, die während dieses Traumes gemacht und gelernt wurden, wurden abgespeichert und als relevant gekennzeichnet.

Als Seven nach 10 Tagen aus der Regeneration erwachte, hatte sie keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an Kathy, die Kids, an die Ranch und an die Zeit, die sie dort verbracht hatte. Doch in ihren Inneren wusste und spürte sie dass sie etwas sehr wichtiges verloren hatte. 

Der Doktor trat an ihr Biobett und scannte sie mit seinen Tricorder. Er lächelte sie munter an. 

„Sehr gut, die Regeneration hat dir wirklich gut getan. Alle deine Implantate und deine Nanosonden arbeiten ausgezeichnet. Deine neuen Organe, die wir dir eingepflanzt haben, haben ebenfalls ihre Arbeit aufgenommen und deine Bauchdecke ist soweit verheilt, dass wir den Biofunktionsmonitor von dir entfernen können. Ich möchte dich heute noch hier behalten zu Beobachtung, aber wenn alles gut ist, kannst du morgen die Krankenstation verlassen“ plapperte der Doktor munter vor sich hin, während er den Biofunktionsmonitor deaktivierte und ihn im Biobett verschwinden ließ.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie schlecht sich Seven fühlte. Sie fühlte sich verloren und innerlich völlig leer. In diesen Moment gab es nicht, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Daher gab sie ihren Kortikal Knoten den Befehl alle ihre Nanosonden auf Selbstzerstörung einzustellen.

Bevor sie jedoch den vollständigen Befehl gedanklich formulieren konnte, betrat der Captain die Krankenstation. Sie kam langsam und ein wenig schüchtern an das Biobett von Seven getreten. 

Als Seven ihren Captain sah, füllte sich ihr Kopf mit vielen sinnlichen und wunderschönen Gedanken und Gefühle. Sie vergaß völlig, die Selbstzerstörung weiter gedanklich ihren Kortikal Knoten zu übermitteln. Ihre Gedanken galten nur noch dem Captain.

„Kathy“ flüsterte Seven leise und streckte ihren linken Arm nach der Hand vom Captain aus. Ihre Hand erreichte die Hand des Captains und in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen, die langsam ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Plötzlich ergab ihr Leben wieder einen Sinn. 

Der Captain sah Seven verwundert an und bat den Doktor sie allein zu lassen. Dann drückte sie Sevens Hand sanft und strich mit ihrer anderen Hand die Tränen von Seven Wangen. 

Sie beugte sich ein wenig zu Seven hinunter. 

„Hallo“ sagte sie mit rauer leiser Stimme „warum die Tränen?“ fragte sie sanft.

Seven sah Kathryn mit ihren Blauen glitzernden Augen an und schluckte mehrmals, während sie weiterhin die Hand von Kathryn festhielt. Dann richtete sie sich auf und schlang ihre Arme um Kathryn und hielt sie fest. 

Kathryn gab überrascht die Umarmung zurück. Nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie Seven so nah war, entspannte sie sich und bemerkte wie sehr sie diese Umarmung genoss. Schon viel zu viele Jahre war es her gewesen seit sie so umarmt worden war. Damals war es Kes und auch einmal B´Elanna. 

Sie war der Captain und somit war sie niemand, den man einfach mal so umarmte. Sie hatte das sehr vermisst. Und nun wurde sie von Seven, von der sie nie gedacht hatte, dass sie sowas jemals tun würde, fest gehalten. Und es schien so, als wenn Seven nicht sobald los lassen wollte.

Kathryn löste sich unfreiwillig nach einigen Minuten von Seven und sah sie fragend an. 

„Seven?“ fragte sie verwundert.

Auf Sevens Wangen glitzerten immer noch Tränen. Schnell wischte sie sie ab und sah Kathryn schüchtern an. 

„Mir geht’s gut.“ Sagte sie leise und legte sich zurück auf das Biobett.

„Schön“ sagte Kathryn und ließ ihre Fragen für den Moment ruhen. Stattdessen sah sie Seven weiter schüchtern an. 

„Der Doktor hat gesagt, ich muss noch heute zu Beobachtung bleiben, aber morgen darf ich dann gehen.“ Erzählte Seven, während sie ihr Lacken, von dem sie bedeckt war, um sich herum glatt strich.

„Der Doktor hat mir erzählt, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast.“ Sagte Seven leise, als sie ihr Lacken geglättet hatte.

Kathryn sah sie schüchtern an und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Oh, mein Gott, was soll ich darauf nur sagen?“ fragte sich Kathryn verzweifelt in Gedanken.

„Ja, sicher. Du bist ein wichtiges Mitglied meiner Crew“ antwortete Kathryn nach einer kurzen Zeit verlegen. Während sie innerlich über diese Dumme Antwort stöhnte.

„Ist das so? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr ein offizielles Mitglied deiner Crew sein möchte.“ Erwiderte Seven ein wenig enttäuscht. 

Kathryn räusperte sich und straffte ihr Schultern.

„Ja, das hast du, aber du hast mir noch nicht erklärt, wieso du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast. Daher habe ich deinen Status als offizielles Crewmitglied noch nicht geändert. Und dann hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst. Seven – wieso? Was habe ich getan? Wieso willst du nicht mehr in der Astrometrie arbeiten? Bitte erkläre es mir. Ich denke, das schuldest du mir, oder?“ fragte Kathryn. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie die Antworten erhalten wollte.

Seven schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie durchsuchte ihre Kortikal Knotendatenbank. Doch die entsprechende Erinnerung, die die Fragen des Captains beantworten konnten, fehlte. Sie war nicht vorhanden.

Kathryn wartete geduldig und hoffte das Seven die Fragen beantwortete.

Als Seven ihre Augen wieder öffnete, leuchteten sie nicht mehr strahlend blau, sondern sahen traurig Kathryn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Seit der Regeneration ist meine Erinnerung nicht mehr intakt. Es fehlen Teile. Ich denke es war wichtig.“ Sagte sie traurig.   
Kathryn sah sie an und runzelte ihre Stirn. 

„Du hattest Chakotay erzählt das du einen Traum hattest, während du krank warst. Und dieser Traum, hat dich verändert.“ Erzählte Kathryn in der Hoffnung, dass es Seven helfen würde, sich wieder zu erinnern. 

„Ja, ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich Chakotay das gesagt habe. Aber an den Traum erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. Alles ist weg. Nur meine Erfahrungen und meine neu gewonnen Fähigkeiten sind zurück geblieben. Mein Kortikal Knoten hat den Traum aus meinen Gedächtnisspeicher gelöscht.“ Erklärte Seven sachlich, fast schon in ihrer alten Borgmanier. 

Kathryn sah betrübt Seven an und fragte sich, wie sehr das Seven schädigen könnte. Immerhin schien der Traum sehr viel für Seven bedeutet zu haben und sie hatte sich durch ihn auch verändert. Also musste er sehr real gewirkt haben. Und nun wo alles gelöscht war…

Bevor Kathryn diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, sprach Seven, mehr zu sich, als zu Kathryn.

„Ich fühlte mich leer und hoffnungslos. Ich dachte daran …. Doch dann kamst du in die Krankenstation und ich wurde von Bilder und Erinnerungen, an die ich mich nicht erinnere und die ich auch nicht festhalten konnte, erfasst und alles wurde besser.“ 

Seven sah Kathryn in die Augen und ihr trauriger Blick schien zu verblassen, als Seven weiter sprach. 

„Du bist der Grund, wieso ich noch Lebe. Wärst du nicht hier her gekommen, dann hätte ich meine Selbstzerstörung initiiert.“ 

Kathryn sah Seven sprachlos an. Ihr Herz fing wild an zu pochen, als sie sich vorstellte, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie nur ein wenig später in die Krankenstation erschienen wäre. Kathryn nahm fassungslos Seven Hände in ihre Hände und drückte sie fest an ihre Brust.

„Du darfst sowas Dummes, wirklich nie mehr denken oder tun. Hast du mich verstanden?“ fragte Kathryn streng. 

Seven sah sie neugierig an. „Warum?“ fragte sie.

„Weil wir dich brauchen, du bist ein wichtiges Mitglied der Crew. Dein Wissen ist von unschätzbaren Wert für uns….“ Kathryn sah nach unten auf dich Hände von Seven, die sie immer noch an ihrer Brust gedrückt hatte „Ich brauche dich.“ Gab Kathryn leise zu. So leise, das es jemand anderes nicht gehört hätte. Aber Seven borg verstärktes Gehör hatte es gehört.

„Du brauchst mich?“ fragte sie daher aufgeregt.

Kathryns Kopf schoss nach oben und sah Seven an. Verdammt, sie hatte es gehört, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Seven zog ihre Hände mit Kathryns Händen an ihre Lippen und küsste Kathryns Hände sanft.

Kathryn Atem stockte und ihr Herz setzte für ein, zwei Sekunden aus. Sie blinzelte verwirrt Seven an.

„Ich brauche dich auch.“ Sagte Seven leise, nachdem sie Kathryns Hände wieder freigegeben hatte. 

Bevor Kathryn irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, kam der Doktor an ihre Seite und unterbrach die beiden Frauen.


	13. Adjustments

„Entschuldigung dass ich euch unterbrechen muss, aber ich würde gern mit Seven den Übungsplan durch gehen“ erklärte der Doktor.

„Übungsplan?“ kam es gleichzeitig aus Sevens und Kathryns Mund geschossen.

„Ja, sicherlich. Seven muss üben ihren Körper ohne Bauchimplantat zu bewegen. Immerhin hat sie durch die Entfernung des Implantats fast 10 Kg Gewicht verloren. Das könnte ein immenser Unterschied in der Körperwahrnehmung mit sich ziehen. Außerdem muss Seven üben, wie sie ihren Körper jetzt selbst regulieren kann. Das Bauchimplantat hat das bisher immer übernommen, aber jetzt wo es entfernt ist, muss Seven lernen auf ihre Ernährung zu achten, ihren Verdauungsstrakt verstehen zu lernen und ihn folgen…“

Als die Beiden Frauen ihn verständnislos ansahen, räusperte sich der Doktor „Sie muss lernen die Toilette zu benutzen“ erklärte er.

Seven Gesicht hellte sich auf, als ein Bild von einem kleinen Jungen in ihren Kopf auftauchte. Der Junge saß auf der Toilette, seine Hose war um seine Beine herum gewickelt und in den Händen hielt er ein Comicbuch. Gerade sah er hoch und erzählte Seven, wie man richtig „Aa – ein großes Geschäft“ macht. Dabei sah er sehr ernst aus und erklärte, dass es wichtig sei sich zu entspannen und dass man nicht zu sehr drücken dürfe, weil es sonst weh tat. 

Das Bild vom kleinen Jungen war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden wie es auftauchte, doch Seven speicherte es in ihren Gedächtnisspeicher, da sie wusste das es wichtig für sie war. 

„Luke“ sagte sie laut und der Doktor und Kathryn sahen sie erstaunt an. 

„Was?“ fragte Kathryn besorgt.

„Nichts, ich habe nur laut gedacht. Sei unbesorgt. Ich denke ich weiß, wie ich die Toilette benutzen kann. Es ist nicht so schwer.“ Erklärte Seven lächelnd. 

„Okay, dann können wir das vom Übungsplan herunter nehmen. Aber das Laufen müssen wir dennoch üben. Immerhin lagst du die letzten 12 Tage hier unbeweglich auf dem Biobett, deine Muskeln müssen erst wieder kräftiger werden.“ erwiderte der Doktor. 

Kathryn sah die Beiden an und entschied, dass es Zeit für sie war, zurück an ihre Arbeit zu gehen. 

Doch bevor sie gehen konnte, nahm Seven ihre Hand in ihre und sagte leise zu ihr „Bitte bleib. Ich benötige deine Hilfe bei diesen Übungen“ dann sah sie Kathryn mit ihren blauen Augen sanft an. 

Kathryn versuchte in ihren Kopf einen Grund zu finden, wieso sie jetzt gehen müsse. Doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. Vergessen war ihr Plan zurück zu Arbeit zu gehen und auf der Brücke ihren Dienst zu absolvieren. Sie konnte nur in Seven strahlendblaue bittende Augen sehen. 

*Verdammt, sie ist so wunderschön und ihre Hand in meine Hand fühlt sich so vertraut an. Und sie hat mich gebeten ihr zu helfen. Wie könnte ich ihr meine Hilfe jemals verweigern?*

Kathryn nickte sprachlos mit ihren Kopf und Seven Lächeln bereite sich auf ihren Gesicht aus.

„Danke“ sagte sie an Kathryn gewandt. 

Der Doktor sah vom Captain zu Seven und wieder zurück. 

„Gut, dann holt ich dir schnell etwas zu anziehen und dann können wir das Aufstehen probieren.“ 

Kathryn sah Seven weiterhin an. 

„Was?“ fragte Seven unverblümt.

Kathryn räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich bin nur überrascht, wie sehr du dich verändert hast und das du mich um Hilfe gebeten hast. Ich dachte Borg benötigen keine Hilfe?“ 

„Ich bin kein Borg mehr und ich weiß, dass man diejenigen, denen man vertraut auch um Hilfe bitten kann. Und das es das Leben sehr viel leichter und auch schöner macht. Man muss nicht alles alleine bewältigen, man darf um Hilfe bitten, wenn man es nicht allein schafft. Das ist es.“ Sagte Seven in vollen Selbstvertrauen.

Kathryn lächelte Seven breit an und gab innerlich zu, das es genau so sein sollte im Leben. Doch wann hatte sie jemals um Hilfe gebeten? Sie war der Captain und Captains befehlen oder ordern an. Sie bitten nicht. 

Als der Doktor mit der Kleidung zurück kam, nahm Seven die Kleidung. Sie zog das Lacken von ihren Körper und bevor Kathryn es wusste, sah sie Seven nackten Oberkörper. Schnell drehte sie sich um und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie nicht daran gedachte hatte, sich gleich wegzudrehen, um Seven die nötige Privatsphäre zu geben. 

Hinter ihren Rücken konnte sie Seven leise lachen hören, daher drehte sie ihren Kopf in Sevens Richtung. 

„Was ist so lustig?“ fragte sie verwirrt.

Seven sah sie an und ihre Augen glitzerten schelmisch. 

„Du“ sagte sie nur und zog das Hemd ihren nackten Bauch hinunter. 

„Ich“ fragte Kathryn irritiert.

„Ja, du.“ Dann zog sie das Lacken vollständig weg und bat den Doktor ihr beim anziehen der Pyjamahose zu helfen. 

Nachdem Seven bekleidet war, drehte sich Kathryn wieder um und sah sie fragend an „Warum?“

„Oh, nur so“ Seven zwinkerte ihr munter zu. 

Der Doktor zeigte dann den Captain, wie sie Seven Wade massieren musste, um die Muskeln aufzuwärmen. Als Kathryn Sevens Fuß in ihre Hand nahm kitzelte es und Seven quietschte ein wenig. 

„Was denn, du bist kitzelig?“ fragte Kathryn amüsiert.

„Wenn man da so nennt, was eben so lustig an meinen Fuß passierte, dann ja“ gab Seven freimütig zu. „Mach bitte weiter.“

Kathryn ließ ihre Hände über Sevens Wade wandern und massierte sie so, wie der Doktor es ihr gezeigt hatte. 

Während dessen blitzte wieder eine Erinnerung in Sevens Kopf auf. 

*Sie waren gerade schwimmen und sie hatte dabei einen Krampf im Bein bekommen. Nachdem sie aus den Wasser gezogen worden war, setzte sich jemand vor ihr hin … nein, nicht irgendjemand, es war der Captain – nein, Kathryn? Nein, nicht der Captain und auch nicht der Captain als privat Person – aber sie sah den Captain sehr ähnlich. Seven Wade, wo der Krampf ihr schmerzhaft zusetzte, wurde von dieser Frau massiert. Und langsam ließ der Schmerz nach. Danach beugte sich die Frau zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und zog die Frau in ihre Arme* 

Dann war die Erinnerung plötzlich wieder weg und übrig blieb nur der Captain vor Seven. Seven betrachtete den Captain genau und genoss ihre langen Finger, die sich über ihre Wade bewegten und ihre Muskeln mit der Massage aufwärmte. Seven schloss ihre Augen und ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, stöhnte sie leise in die Berührung. 

Kathryn hörte das leise Stöhnen und hörte sofort auf Sevens Wade zu massieren.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan“ fragte sie besorgt nach. 

Seven öffnete ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht färbte sich schüchtern rot. 

„Nein“ sagte sie leise. „Mach bitte weiter, das fühlt sich gut an.“

Kathryn nickte ihr zu und nahm dann Sevens anderes Bein in ihre Hände und massierte auch dort die Wade. Sie arbeitet in sich gekehrt und liebte jede Sekunde, die sie so Seven berühren dürfte. 

„Chakotay an den Captain“ meldete sich auf einmal der Kommunikator des Captains. Kathyn ließ Sevens Bein langsam auf das Biobett gleiten und tippte dann ihren Kommunikator an. 

„Chakotay, was gibt es?“ fragte sie besorgt.

„Captain, ihre Anwesenheit ist erforderlich auf der Brücke“ mehr sagte er nicht, da er wusste, dass es ausreichen würde und der Captain ihn verstand. 

„Ich bin auf den Weg“ sagte sie und beende dann die Kommunikatornachricht. Sie sah dann Seven bedauerlich an „ich muss leider gehen“ sie nahm noch einmal Seven Hand in ihre und drückte sie sanft. Dann schritt sie mit eilenden Schritten aus der Krankenstation. 

Der Doktor sah Seven ebenfalls bedauernd an „Nun dann machen wir eben weiter, wo der Captain aufgehört hat.“ Er zwinkerte Seven zu und Seven seufzte leise. 

Die anschließenden Laufübungen, bestätigten was der Doktor vorher gemeint hatte. Es fiel Seven schwer, ihr Gleichgewicht so zu halten, das sie nicht hinfiel oder schwankte. 

Nach einer Stunde, in denen sie geübt hatten, erlaubte der Doktor Sevens sich wieder aufs Biobett zu legen und sich auszuruhen. Dankbar legte sie sich hin und schlief erschöpft ein.


	14. Small steps

Am nächsten Morgen dürfte Seven die Krankenstation verlassen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich für die nächsten 5 Tage jeden Tag in der Krankenstation meldete und ihre Muskelaufbauübungen jeden Tag absolvierte. Weiterhin bekam sie vom Doktor einen Ernährungsplan und einen Regenerationsplan, an denen sie sich unbedingt halten sollte. Den Plan zu folge sollte sich Seven die ersten 2 Wochen täglich für 2 Stunden regenerieren und danach nur noch einmal pro Woche für 8 Stunden. 

Dann wurde Seven für 2 Wochen von jeglicher Pflicht befreit und sollte sich viel ausruhen. Seven war all diesen Bedingungen nicht einverstanden, erklärte sich aber bereit sie zu befolgen. Da sie nur zu gern die Krankenstation verlassen wollte.

Was Seven nicht wusste, war das der Captain die volle Verantwortung für sie übernommen hatte und der Doktor nur deswegen bereit war, Seven schon so früh aus der Krankenstation zu entlassen.

Daher war Seven auch sehr überrascht, als der Captain plötzlich in der Krankenstation erschien.

„Guten Morgen Seven, Doktor“ grüßte sie munter die Beiden. 

„Seven bist du bereit zu gehen?“ 

Seven sah sie überrascht an, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, räusperte sich der Doktor.

„Nun Seven, der Captain hat sich bereit erklärt, dich die nächsten 5 Tage in ihren Quartier einzuquartieren, um dir bei deiner Genesung zu helfen. Außerdem ist es gut, dass der Captain sich selbst dafür 5 Tage Urlaub genommen hat. Meiner Meinung nach, war das schon seit 2 Jahren, mal nötig gewesen.“ Plapperte der Doktor vor sich hin. 

Seven sah ihn sprachlos an. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das der Captain sich persönlich um sie kümmern wollte die nächsten 5 Tage. Das war unmöglich. Ja, sicher sie hatte sie gestern gebeten ihr zu helfen, jedoch war sie nicht davon ausgegangen so viel Hilfe zu bekommen. 

„Captain, aber Ich…“ doch weiter kam Seven nicht da Kathryn ihre Hand erhob und sie stoppte.

„Kein Aber, wenn du soweit bist geht’s los. Doktor haben sie den Schwebestuhl aktiviert?“ 

Der Doktor nickte und holte den Schwebestuhl. Seven sah ihn skeptisch an. 

„Was ist das und wozu benötigen wir ihn?“ fragte sie verwirrt.

„Oh, das ist ein Schwebestuhl. Du setzt dich dort rein und er bringt dich dann in dein Quartier. So musst du nicht den weiten Weg laufen. Deine Beinmuskulatur ist immer noch nicht 100 % wieder hergestellt.“ Erklärte der Doktor freudig.

Seven schüttelte ihren Kopf „Nein, ich steige auf gar keinen Fall in dieses Ding. Das kannst du vergessen“ sagte sie trotzig und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und pustete eine Locke aus ihren Gesicht und zog dann einen Schmollmund.

Kathryn musste sich eingestehen, dass das sehr süß aussah, doch das Verhalten an ein trotziges Kind erinnerte. 

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Sevens Arm und drückte sanft. 

„Okay, wenn du da nicht einsteigen willst, dann musst du wohl noch einige Tage hier auf der Krankenstation verbringen, weil ich werde dich nicht tragen. Und Tuvok stimmt in diesen Fall keinen „Ort zu Ort“ Transport zu. Nur in Notfall und das ist aber kein Notfall“ sagte sie in ruhigen Ton.

Seven sah Kathryn an und dann den Schwebestuhl. Nein, sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall in diesen Ding fahren. 

„Ich werde es ohne den Schwebestuhl schaffen“ sagte Seven voller Zuversicht.

Kathryn und der Doktor sahen sie überrascht an. 

„Seven…“

„Nein, Captain ich meine es ernst. Ich werde es ohne den Schwebestuhl schaffen. Bitte hilf mir vom Biobett“ 

Kathryn musste bei so viel Sturheit den Kopf schütteln, trat aber an das Biobett und bot Seven ihre Hilfe an. 

Seven nahm den Arm von Kathryn und ließ sich langsam vom Biobett runter gleiten. Dann ließ sie den Arm von Kathryn los und versuchte einige Schritte allein zu gehen. Doch ihre Beine waren, wie am Tag zuvor immer noch recht schwach, sodass sie schnell schwankte und sich an das Biobett festhalten musste. 

Sie sah weder den Doktor noch den Captain an. Kathryn ging zu ihr hinüber und sagte ihr leise „Es ist okay. Ich werde dich stützen.“ 

Dann legte sie ihren Arm um Seven Taille und Seven legte ihren Arm um Kathryn Schulter. So verließen beide die Krankenstation langsam. 

„Danke“ flüsterte Seven leise an Kathryn gewandt.


	15. Rapprochement

Kathryn genoss es insgeheim so Seven festzuhalten und zu ihren Quartier zu führen. Sie kamen den Flur sehr langsam voran und Seven schien mit jeden Schritt schwächer zu werden. 

Als sie daher zuerst an Seven Quartier vorbei kamen, war es irgendwie logisch dort halt zu machen, statt noch weiter zu Kathryn Quartier zu gehen. 

Seven gab den Zugangscode ein und ihre Quartiertür öffnete sich zischend für die beiden Frauen. Kathryn führte Seven zu der Couch und half ihr sich zu setzten. 

„Ich benötige einen Kaffee, was möchtest du?“ fragte sie an Seven gewandt. 

Seven hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und eine Wolldecke über ihren Körper gezogen. Sie sah Kathryn müde an.

„Ich würde gern duschen“ sagte sie stattdessen.

„Oh, natürlich. Warte ich helfe dir auf und dann bringe ich dich ins Bad“ sagte Kathryn schnell und eilte an Seven Seite.

Seven lächelte sie breit an. „Nun nur weil ich etwas möchte, heißt es nicht das ich es sofort bekommen möchte. Ich denke ich werde noch einen Moment hier liegen bleiben. Trink deinen Kaffee, mir geht’s gut“ versicherte sie Kathryn. 

Kathryn nickte und stand von der Couch wieder auf und ging zum Replikator und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Als sie sich wieder zur Couch umdrehte, fand sie Seven, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. 

Leise näherte sie sich ihr und stellte fest, das Seven eingeschlafen war. Daher setzte sie sich in den Sessel neben der Couch und trank ihren Kaffee in aller Ruhe. Während dessen betrachtete sie heimlich Seven. 

„Kathy“ murmelte Seven während sie schlief und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung von Kathryn. 

Kathryn betrachtete sie neugierig und erhob sich aus dem Sessel und setzte sich auf die Kante von der Couch. Ganz nah an Seven und legte ihre Hand in Seven Hand. Seven drückte ihre Hand sanft und zog Kathryn neben sich auf die Couch und kuschelte sich an sie. 

Déjà-vu durch fuhr es Kathryn und sie zog sich aus den Armen von Seven und setzte sich in den Sessel zurück.

„Das ist doch verrückt, ist es doch oder?“ Durchfuhr es sie in ihren Gedanken. „Seven schläft, sie träumt nur.“ Kathryn nahm wieder ihre Tasse Kaffee und nahm einen langen Schluck. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Quartier schweifen. Sehr heimelig sah es nicht aus und private Sachen, wie Andenken oder Bilder gab es auch nicht. Kein Wunder, vorher hätte Seven das haben sollen?

Während sie über Seven nachdachte, bekam sie nicht mit, wie Seven wieder aufgewacht war und sie leise betrachtete von der Couch aus. 

„Woran denkst du?“ fragte Seven leise, nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie Kathryn angesehen hatte.

Kathryn erschrak sich ein wenig und drehte schnell ihren Kopf zu Seven um. Dann trank sie noch ein wenig von ihren Kaffee und stellte die Tasse, auf den Couchtisch.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass dein Quartier nichts hat, was es zu deinem Quartier macht. Wieso hast du es noch nicht eingerichtet, wie es dir gefällt?“ 

Seven setzte sich auf und ihr Blick wanderte ebenfalls über ihr Quartier, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. 

„Ich habe gedacht, dass es nicht sehr sinnvoll wäre, das Quartier zu meinen Quartier zu machen, da ich es vielleicht nicht sehr lange haben werde.“ Antwortete sie ein wenig traurig.

„Wieso denkst du das?“ fragte Kathryn überrascht.

„Ich bin kein offizielles Mitglied der Crew mehr und somit steht mir dieses Quartier auch nicht zu. Commander Chakotay hat gesagt, das ich es haben kann, aber sobald ein anderes Quartier frei wird, bekomme ich das dann. Da ich nicht weiß, wann das sein wird, dachte ich, ich lasse alles so wie es ist. Außerdem habe ich nicht sehr viele private Sachen, die ich in diesen Quartier hätte aufstellen können.“

„Bitte sag mir wieso du kein offizielles Mitglieder der Crew mehr sein möchtest. Ich würde es gern wissen.“ 

Seven sah vom Kathryn weg und schaute aus den Sichtfenster auf die vorbei ziehenden Sternen. 

„Ich denke es hatte etwas mit den Traum zu tun, an den ich mich nicht mehr erinnere. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich etwas Nützliches tun wollte, was mich glücklich macht. In der Messe zu kochen und zu backen, mit den Crewmitgliedern in Kontakt zu sein und mit neuen Gerichten herumzuexperimentieren, das hat mich glücklich gemacht. Der Gedanke in der Astrometrie zu arbeiten, tat es nicht. Ich bin dort allein und analysiere nur Daten und schreibe Berichte. Es mag zwar eine sinnvolle Tätigkeit sein, aber es macht mich nicht glücklich.“

Kathryn sah Seven an und konnte gut verstehen, wieso Seven nicht mehr in der Astrometrie arbeiten wollte. Doch sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, das nur ein Traum, den Seven hatte, als sie Krank war, sie vom Wesen her so verändert hatte, das sie nun sehr gerne mit Crewmitglieder interagierte und liebe in der Messe arbeiten wollte. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du unglücklich in der Astrometrie warst. Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Wir hätte vielleicht zusammen einen andere Arbeit für dich finden können, bei der du dich wohler gefühlt hättest.“

„Bis ich krank wurde und diesen Traum hatte, fand ich die Arbeit in der Astrometrie noch akzeptabel. Ich war allein, doch es half meine Effizienz mich besser auf die Arbeit konzentrieren zu können und sie zu verrichten. Ich gebe zu ich war nicht glücklich. Doch Glücklich sein ist kein Zustand der die Borg für relevant halten. Doch ich bin kein Borg mehr, jedenfalls fühle ich mich nun menschlicher, als jemals zuvor. Daher habe ich entschieden, das die Astrometrie nicht mehr der Ort ist, an den ich arbeiten möchte.“ 

Kathryn nickte Seven zu und verstand, was die junge Frau ihr erklärte. 

„Danke, dass du es mir erklärt hast. Ich wüsste aber gern, wieso du mir die letzten Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen bist? Was habe ich getan?“   
Seven löste ihren Blick von Sichtfenster und schaute Kathryn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Mir fehlen die nötigen Erinnerungen an den Traum, die es genauer erklären können. Ich weiß nur noch, als ich dich in der Messe sah, konnte ich es nicht ertragen, dich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du der Captain bist und nicht…“ dann stoppte Seven, weil ihr der Namen nicht mehr einfiel. Der Name und das Bild einer ganz bestimmten Person, schwebten in ihren Kopf und in ihren Speicherdaten. Doch sie konnte es nicht greifen, nicht verbalisieren oder visualisieren. Es lag in einen Nebel der so dicht war, dass sie nicht hindurch sehen konnte.

„Und nicht…?“ fragte Kathryn neugierig nach. 

„Captain, ich weiß es nicht mehr.“ Erklärte Seven traurig und niedergeschlagen. Sie wusste nur das es wichtig war, es zu wissen. 

„Seven, bitte nenn mich Kathryn. Immerhin sind wir in deinen Quartier, ich bin außer Dienst und wir verbringen beide die nächsten 5 Tage zusammen.“ 

Seven sah Kathryn überrascht an. 

„Gut, aber dann nenn mich bitte Nik. Ich mag diesen Namen lieber als Seven. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie Seven. Ich fühle mich menschlicher und möchte keine Nummer mehr sein.“ 

„Okay, aber erklär mir bitte woher der Name „Nik“ kommt." 

Seven lächelte Kathryn an. „Es kommt von Annika, die letzten 4 Buchstaben „Nika“ nur ohne das „a“. Das „a“ macht den Namen zu streng. Daher nur ´Nik´“ gab sie freimütig zu. 

„Ah, ich sehe. Das ist eine sehr gute Wahl. Also ist es Nik. Einverstanden. Möchtest du jetzt duschen?“ 

Seven schüttelte ihren Kopf.


	16. Confession

„Nein, ich denke ein Bad wäre besser“ 

„Ja, du hast recht, du kannst dich noch nicht so gut auf deinen Beinen halten. Komm ich bring dich ins Bad.“ Kathryn schob ihren Arm um Seven Taille und half ihr dann ins Bad. 

Dort angekommen, setzte sie Seven auf den Wannenrand ab, stellte das Wasser an und überprüfte die Temperatur. Während sie das tat, zog Seven ihr Oberteil leise aus. 

Als Kathryn vom Wasserhahn hochblickte, sah sie genau auf Sevens nackte Brüste. Sie hielt verlegen den Atem an, richtete sich schnell auf und drehte sich von Seven weg. 

Seven lachte bei diesen Verhalten leise und stand vom Wannenrand auf. 

„Was ist so komisch?“ fragte Kathryn.

Auf wackligen Beinen stand sie hinter Kathryn und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter. Kathryn drehte sich überrascht um und sah Seven verwundert an. 

„Du“ sagte Seven, wie am Tag zuvor. 

„Ich? Was meinst du?“

Statt zu antworten schloss Seven die kurze Distanz zu Kathryn. Legte ihre Hände auf Kathryns Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihren Kopf herunter und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. 

Kathryn war so überrascht, dass sie kurz nicht wusste, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Nach einigen Momenten löste sie ihre Lippen von Sevens Lippen und sah sie an. 

„Was…“ weiter kam sie nicht. Da Seven erneut ihre Lippen auf die Lippen von Kathryn legte und ihr einen weiteren zarten Kuss gab. Dann zog sie sich von Kathryn zurück und sah sie schmunzeln an. 

„Ich habe dir geantwortet“ antwortete Seven strahlend unschuldig.

„Was meinst du?“ fragte Kathryn ein wenig atemlos.

„Dein Herz hat wild angefangen zu schlagen, als du mich nackt gesehen hast, deine Pupillen sind geweitet und dein Gesicht hat sich rot verfärbt. Meinen Nachforschungen nach fühlst du dich zu mir hingezogen. Gestern war es dasselbe, als du mich nackt gesehen hast und daher habe ich dir mit einen Kuss geantwortet.“

Bevor Kathryn noch was sagen konnte, löste Seven das Hosenband und ihre Hose rutschte ihre langen nackten Beinen herunter. So stand sie nun völlig entkleidet vor Kathryn. 

Kathryn öffnete ihre Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Ihr fiel nicht ein, was sie noch dazu sagen konnte. Sevens nackter Körper sah so wunderbar aus und lenkte sie total davon ab, einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen zu können. 

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ fragte Seven frech.

„Sehr“ rutschte es Kathryn schnell aus den Mund, bevor sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Vor Schreck schlang sie ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Seven grinste sie währenddessen freudig an. 

„Seven…“ setzte Kathryn an und wollte ihr alle Gründe aufzählen, wieso das hier ihrer Meinung nach alles so falsch war. Doch Seven unterbrach sie. 

„Wir hatten uns auf Nik geeinigt“ wies Seven sanft drauf hin. „Bitte helf mir in die Badewanne, ja?“ bat Seven.

Kathryn trat schüchtern zu Seven und legte ihren Arm um Seven nackter Taille. Die Berührung von Seven nackter Haut jagte Kathryn einen angenehmen Schauer über ihren Rücken. 

Vorsichtig half sie Seven in die Badewanne und wollte sich dann zurück in das Wohnzimmer gehen.

„Bitte bleibe, ich benötige deine Hilfe bei der Waschung.“ Antwortete Seven unschuldig.

Kathryn schluckte alle Einwände, wieso das keine gute Idee wäre, herunter und trat zu Seven zurück an die Badewanne. Sie nahm den Schwamm von der Ablage und tat Seife darauf. 

„Möchtest du dass ich dir den Rücken wasche?“ fragte sie.

„Ja, aber was ich eigentlich möchte ist, dass du zu mir in die Badewanne kommst“ sagte Seven sanft und schaute Kathryn süß an.

Kathryn traute ihren Ohren nicht und blinzelte Seven verwirrt an. 

„Seven … Nik, ich kann das nicht tun. Ich bin der Captain. Ich kann ni…“

„Nein, bist du nicht.“ Unterbrach sie Seven und griff nach der Hand von Kathryn und drückte sie sanft „du bist gerade Dienstfrei und ich bin nicht mehr dein Crewmitglied. Wieso weigerst du dich so sehr, die Gefühle, die wir für einander haben, nach zu gehen?“ fragte Seven Kathryn verzweifelt. 

Kathryn schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie antwortete „Ich wusste nicht, das du Gefühle für mich hast. Die letzten Wochen, bist du mir sogar aus den Weg gegangen. Ich wusste nicht wieso oder warum. Wie sollte ich da ahnen, wie du für mich fühlst?“ 

Seven sah beschämt zu Seite „Genau deswegen habe ich dich gemieden, gerade weil ich in dich verliebt bin. Es aber nicht ertragen konnte in deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne meine Gefühle für dich offen zu legen. Ich denke, darum ging es in den Traum. Um Dich und mich.“ Flüsterte Seven leise. 

Kathryn kniete sich zu Seven hinunter und löste ihre Hand von Sevens Hand. Dann nahm sie Seven Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. 

„Du bist verliebt in mich?“ fragte sie mit rauer Stimme neugierig. 

Seven hauchte ein leises „Ja“ und schaute Kathryn genau an. Sie suchte nach Hinweise, wie die ältere Frau ihr Geständnis aufnahm. Als sie sah wie Kathryns Augen sie sanft ansahen und glitzerten, lächelte Seven sie breit an. 

„Oh Liebling, ich bin auch in dich verliebt.“ gestand Kathryn und lächelte Seven freudig an. 

„Worauf wartest du dann noch, komm zu mir in die Badewanne.“ neckte Seven sie frech. 

Kathryn zwinkerte Seven munter zu und zog dann Sevens Kopf sanft zu ihren Kopf und legte ihre Lippen auf Seven Lippen. Sie küsste sie erst sanft, doch schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und besiegelte, was beide Frauen für einander empfanden. 

Ende


End file.
